La Purge
by What Would It Be Pass Yes
Summary: Voldemort à donner des ordres. Les mangemorts devront exterminer un à un les nés moldus de Poudlard. C'était sans compter sur Hermione, Drago et la résitance.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mangemort condamné. Une famille détruite par la magie noire.**

Lucius Malefoy, partisan du célèbre mage noir, a été arrêté par les aurors après qu'il n'est été libérer par ces congénères encore en cavale. Aujourd'hui, le Mangemort a été condamné à mort par le haut tribunal des sorciers et sera exécuté prochainement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une nouvelle fuite en ces temps de guerre. Lucius Malfoy sera exécuté la semaine prochaine. Nous allons utiliser un moyen moldu qui est indolore et immédiat. Lucius Malefoy ne sera pas le dernier. Nous allons vider Azkaban de tous ces mangemorts et les exécuter. Nous devons prendre le moins de risque pour notre monde. Plus nous réduisons les effectifs de vous-savez-qui, plus nous nous rapprochons de la victoire. » A déclaré le ministre de la magie à la sortie du procès devant les médias sorcier. Le ministre moldu, mis dans la confidence comme ces prédécéceurs, sera présent à l'exécution et contribuera à la fourniture du « poison » moldu qui aidera à affaiblir le mage noire. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy est également porté disparu depuis peu. Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de ce dernier, est actuellement interné à Saint-Mangouste à cause d'une dépression nerveuse. Nos autorités recherche Drago Malefoy activement et « Ne cessera ces recherche que lorsque ce dernier aura été capturé et jugé. ». En effet le jeune homme de presque 18 ans aurait rejoint les rangs du mage noir et serait accuser du meurtre de l'ancien directeur de la grande école de Poudlard, Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore.

Je fermais la page, encore ébahie par ce que je venais de lire. « Les gens sont réellement fout… » Dis-je pour moi-même, me laissant aller dans mon siège. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient partit depuis peu. Je fermais mon ordinateur portable en soupirant. Le monde partait à la dérive. Comme si purger le monde des mangemorts aller nous éviter une guerre. Enfin… Eviter n'est pas le mot juste. Nous étions déjà en guerre. Et Dumbledore qui est mort… Mcgonagall est directrice, mais pour combien de temps ? Même Poudlard finirait par tomber face à Voldemort si Harry, Ginny et Ron ne détruisaient pas les horcruxe. Je grognais. Un mal de tête me prit, je massais mes tempes lentement, fermant les yeux. « Ca va pas recommencer… ».

Je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, comme tous lesjours. Effleurant du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui traversait mon cou. De mon menton jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux, grimaçante. Et si ils ne s'en sortaient pas ? « Non Hermione. Bien sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront. » Du moins, j'espérais. Je descendais dans la cuisine, n'allumant pas les lumières de la maison. « Harry est intelligent. Mais Ron ? Et Ginny ? » Mes parents sont partis en Australie pour l'été, un pays qu'ils toujours beaucoup affectionné. La maison était donc vide. « Non. Ils y arriveront. Il le faut. » Je pris un verre d'eau et bue. Un bruit sourd, comme une vitre que l'on brise retentit. « PUTAIN ! » Par reflexe je cherchais ma baguette dans ma poche avant de réaliser que je ne portais qu'une chemise et que donc je ne l'avais pas sur moi. A pas de loup je marchais dans la direction d'où été venue le bruit. Je collais mon oreille contre la porte, écoutant attentivement. Il n'y avait aucuns bruits. Rien. Doucement je tournais la poignée et jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne en vue. J'entrais dans la pièce. Rien. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et regarde à l'extérieur avant de l'abaisser et de la verrouillé. « Je l'avais fermé pourtant… ». Je ramassais les papiers volants et les reposais bien correctement sur le bureau de mon père avant de sortir de la pièce et fermais la porte derrière moi. « Etrange… Je suis sûr de l'avoir fermé… »

Je montais l'escalier, songeuse. « Et c'était quoi ce bruit ? » La porte de ma chambre était entrouverte et il y avait de la lumière. « J'étais pourtant dans le noir tout à l'heure non ? Je dois surement être folle… » Dis-je en y pénétrant. « J'ai jamais dit le contraire mais c'est bien que tu l'avoues Granger. » Je sursautais de terreur et de surprise en criant. Drago Malefoy. Devant moi. Dans ma maison. Dans ma chambre. Sur mon lit. « Mais ferme la Granger. » Je saisis ma baguette sur mon bureau, la pointant sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?!

-Ba ça se voit non ?

\- Oui, d'où ma question. Quesque tu fous chez moi ? Et sur MON lit en plus ?! »

Il me regardait d'un air moqueur.

« C'est comme ça que tu accueils tes invités ? Tu ne connais pas la politesse ?

-Je me demande ce qui m'empêche de t'enfoncer ma baguette là où je pense. Maintenant dégage.

-Calme Granger. De toute façon je ne compte pas quitter cette maison maintenant.

-Dégages Malefoy. Tout de suite !»

Je sentais ma cicatrice me piquer. Il fallait que je me calme.

« Et pourquoi je partirais hein ?

-Parce tu es chez moi. Dans ma maison. Et que si tu ne le fais pas je vais faire passer ta petite gueule de rat humanoïde par la fenêtre. Où peut-être que te livrer aux aurors serait une meilleure solution ?

-Tu n'oserais pas. » Dit-il en plissant les yeux, mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? » Dis-je-en portant ma baguette à ma tempe.

« Ok Ok Granger… Arrête.

-Alors tu sors de chez moi ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi t'es la ?

-Ils me cherchent.

\- Et ?

-Ba quoi ?

-En quoi ça me concerne et en quoi ça explique ce que tu fous chez moi ?

-Bah…

-Bah ? Alors ! Explique-toi ! » Je le saisis au col, pointant ma baguette entre ces yeux. Il essaya de me pousser mais je resserrais mon étreinte.

« Crache le morceau Malefoy avant que je ne te fasse cracher tes trippes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?!

-Je me planque. S'te plais Granger baisse d'un ton... Si les aurors découvrent que je me cache chez toi je suis foutu et toi tu seras accusé de complicité à la sauvegarde d'un mangemort. Donc pour nous deux, arrête de gueuler comme un putois qu'on égorge. »

Je lui collais un coup de poing dans le nez.

« Salope… Ça ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois ?

-T'en reveux apparemment.

-Nan nan… » Dit-il en reculant mon point.

« D'accord.

-Quoi ?! »

Il me regardait comme un extraterrestre.

« Ils t'ont suivie ? » Dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Tu m'autorises à rester ?

-J'espère que tu as pris soin d'effacer tes traces en venant ici. Si non tu dégages. »

J'allais dans la chambre d'ami à coter de la mienne, Malefoy sur les basques. J'approchais du lit et tirais les draps du lit, en bonne hautesse de maison que je me devais d'être. Même avec Malefoy.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Dit-il. Je me tournais vers lui, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Parce que tu es déjà chez moi. Et si tu as encore la trace sur toi, le ministère ne tardera pas à te tomber dessus.

-Je n'ai plus la trace Granger. Tu le sais bien. Alors pourquoi ? » Je soupirais, qu'il est agaçant…

« Ferme-la.

-Avoues que c'est parce que maintenant que tu m'as vue tu ne supportes pas l'idée de me savoir loin de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Ferme là. ». » Dis-je tandis que je quittais la chambre.

« Dis-moi.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi faire ? Il est hors de question je te dépucelle Granger !

-Va dormir.

-Granger!

\- Etouffe-toi bien dans toi sommeil Malefoy. » Dis-je avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre. Je me jetais sur mon lit, massant mes tempes.

Mon mal de tête n'allait pas en s'améliorant et ma cicatrice me brulait de plus en plus. Je me saisis de mon oreiller et le coller sur mon visage, étouffant un crie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir ressues un coup de marteau sur le crane. Et qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de l'autre crétin ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas le livrer aux aurors. Ça serait contraire à mes valeurs. Et j'avais besoin de lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il allait rester ici longtemps. Non ?

Le réveil sonna à sept heures zéro zéro. Après un court passage dans la salle de bain, je descendais l'escalier en courant, de bonne humeur. Allumer les radios sur les ondes moldus et allumer mon ordinateur pour suivre les actualités sorcière. Je me trémoussais sur Highway to Hell de AC/DC version acoustique, fredonnant les paroles pour moi-même. Mince plus de céréales. Il va falloir que j'aille en acheter. Je monter le volume de la radio et me rendais dans le dressing du rez-de-chaussée. Nous étions à la fin Aout, donc le temps Londonien se rafraichissait doucement. Et si j'y allais en courant ? J'enfilais mes baskets, me saisis de mon Mp3 et sortit. En courant jusqu'au super marcher je pensais à mon drôle de rêve de cette nuit. Je souriais en y repensant. Je dois vraiment être fatigué pour rêver de ça. L'impact des événements sorciers actuels, sur mon esprit était réellement important. Sur le retour, je croisais la fleuriste de ma mère.

« Bonjour Hermione !

-Bonjour madame Hawkins ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci ! Je ne vois plus ta mère. D'habitude elle vient chercher mes plus belle fleures durant l'été. Elle va bien ?

-Oh oui ! Elle et papa sont partis en Australie pour l'été. Je peux vous prendre un bouquet ? Vaux fleurs les plus fraiches.

-J'ai des orchidées. Je me souviens que tu les aimes beaucoup.

-Oui mais je n'ai jamais réussis à les faire tenir plus d'une semaine…

-Des lis alors ?

-Parfait. »

Et je regardais Mona préparer un énorme bouquet de lis blanches parfumées.

« Tu vas retourner dans ton école cette année ?

-Oui c'est ma dernière année.

-Profites en Hermione. Le monde en dehors de l'école est dur. C'est le moment de vivre ta vie au maximum. »

Je rigolais intérieurement. Si elle savait.

« Tiens ma belle. Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents quand ils rentreront.

-Je n'y manquerais. Au revoir madame Hawkins et merci pour les fleurs ! »

Et je reprenais ma course. Je rentrais à la maison en fredonnant et pénétrer dans la cuisine.

« AHHH ! » Hurlais-je en envoyant valser les fleurs dans la maison et faisant sursauter un Malefoy sortit du lit.

« Tu as laissé la radio allumée. Tu connais les grasses matinées Granger ?

-Mais… M-mais… Tu es vraiment chez moi ?

-Tu es stupide ou… ?

-Ta gueule Malefoy. »

Je m'afférais à ramasser les fleurs sur le sol en les regroupant en un bouquet avant de les mettre dans le vase de la table centrale après l'avoir vidées des fleurs précédentes.

« Je pensais que tu ne serais pas chez toi mais chez les Weasley en arrivant ici. Pourquoi la petite amie du rouquin ce trouve-t-elle si loin de lui ? Il doit être complétement perdue sans toi. Si ça se trouve, il est mort à l'heure qu'il est… » Je lui décochais un nouveau coup de poing dans le nez.

« C'est quoi ton problème Granger ?!

-Si tu ne veux pas que je joigne l'ordre des aurors. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis que tu rejoignes ton père. »

Il me jeta un regard noir.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon père Granger.

-Rien n'est moins sûr.

-Tu à faillit me casser le nez.

-Ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Que veux-tu manger ?

-Des corn-flakes, des œufs, du jus d'orange,…

-Ok du porridge. Ya plus d'œuf et de corn-flakes.

-Et c'est quoi ça. »

Dit-il en prenant le paquet de céréales poser sur le meuble.

« C'est pour moi.

-Tu peux bien partager ?

-Dans tes rêves. »

Dis-je en reprenant le paquet.

« Partage. » Il tire le paquet vers lui.

« Non. » Je le reprends, mais il ne le lâche pas pour autant.

« Aller Granger ! »

"Ne pas! »

Et nous nous retrouvons recouverts par des corn-flakes.

« Tu vas me nettoyer ça. Immédiatement !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qui à tout renverser. TU nettoies.

\- Ecoute-moi bien-toi, tu… »

DING DONG. DING DONG.

Je sentis Malefoy ce crispé à coter de moi.

« Détend toi ce n'est que la porte.

-Ce sont eux. »

Je ricanais. « Mais oui, bien sur. »

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, une silhouette se jeta sur moi.

« Hermione ! »


	2. Chapter 2

« Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. Tu as oublié que je venais ?

-Luna… Non non, je n'ai pas oublié…

-Je ne fais que passer ne t'en fait pas. Voici te pendentif que tu m'as demandé. Tu as bien choisis, c'est un de mes plus beau. C'est ma maman qui m'a appris à le faire. Je me demande s'il est vraiment magique…

-Heum Luna… Tu tombes un peu mal. Je…

-Oh et tien, le dernier numéro du chicaneur. Mon père est très inquiet il ne veut pas que je m'attarde de trop. Les mangemorts rodent par chez nous en ce moment. Nous limitons nos sorties… Je ne peux plus nourrir les sombrales de la forêt derrière chez moi… J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir.

-Je n'en doute pas Luna. Est-ce que tu pourrais-

-Fais bien attention à toi surtout. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Harry ? C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Tu comptes revenir à Poudlard cette année ? Il y a une rumeur comme quoi le ministre de la magie est mort et que Voldemort a fait tomber le ministère. Rogue serait même le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire aux enfants de moldus ?

-Rogue ? Nouveau directeur ? Le ministre est mort ?

-Oui c'est tomber dans les nouvelles ce matin. Mon père ne veut pas que j'y retourne. Il a peur.

-Si tu restes chez toi le danger sera plus grand. Peu importe où nous irons, nous serons en danger. Poudlard reste un endroit sûr pour le moment.

-Mais et toi ? Tu es fille de moldue. Cette année risques d'être horrible.

-Je saurais me défendre.

-Montre-moi ta cicatrice. Il faut qu'on la surveille.

-Bien, allons dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi pas dans le salon ?

-Parce que j'ai renversé les corn-flakes.

-Pas grave on nettoiera ça. »

Mais trop tard elle entrait déjà dans mon salon. « Luna attend !

-Oh là là… Si tu n'étais pas seule je dirais que tu t'es battue.

-Heum…

-Bon assied toi sur le canapé. Enlève ton T-shirt. Où tu as rangé la pommade ?

-Dans le placard du haut. »

Personne en vue. Mais où est passé Maledoy ? Il ne faut pas que Luna le voit…

« Elle t'a brulé récemment ?

-Hier soir ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es mise en colère ?

-Un peut…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour pas grand-chose. Alors ça donne quoi ?

-Elle un peu rouge. Mais bien moins visible qu'avant.

-Ouvre ta bouche. T'es canine on pointer depuis l'accident ?

-Non. J'arrive à me retenir.

-Fais bien attention aux prochaines pleines lunes. Nous irons aménager la cabane hurlante pour toi.

-Merci Luna. Qu'est-ce-… ? »

Malefoy qui passe à pas de loup derrière Luna avec un bol de céréales.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Rien rien. »

Je lui fais comprendre d'un signe de main qu'il doit dégager et me répond par un signe du majeur des moins polie. Je sens mes canines pointé légèrement lorsque Luna enfonce l'aiguilles dans mon cout.

« Voilà j'ai fini. C'est ma dernière intervention. Si tu a de nouveau mal envois moi un hibou. N'oublie pas de prendre ta potion avant la prochaine pleine lune. » Dit-elle en me donnant le flacon avec le liquide couleur ambré. « Ciao Hermione. »

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'elle transplana avant de me lever du canapé et de courir dans l'escalier. « Malefoy ! Ramène-toi ici. IMMEDIATEMENT ! » J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre d'amis. Rien. Personne. Il lit parfaitement fait au carré. J'entrais un peu plus et ouvrais l'armoire. Des vêtements d'homme, des chemises, des chaussures, des cravates, et une valise en bois. Je l'effleurais du bout des doigts. Il compte retourner à Poudlard… Je fermer la porte et m'avançais vers le bureau sous la fenêtre. La photo d'une femme blonde, très belle en robe de mariée souriait et faisait un signe de main au photographe avant de cueillir un petit un garçon qui courait vers elle dans ces bras. Ils firent signe au photographe tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est ta mère. Pourquoi est-elle à Saint-Mangouste ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Sors d'ici.

-Qu'as-tu entendu ? » Dis-je en me tournant vers lui, m'asseyant sur le bureau. Il ne répondit pas.

« Si je te garde ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Lorsqu'Harry reviendra, il faudra que l'on accède au fief de Voldemort.

-Et je serais ton laisser passer c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Tu comprends donc que je ne peux décidément pas te laisser partir.

-Je ne peux pas partir. Les aurors me cherchent.

-Tu savais que Voldemort lancerait une attaque au ministère. Et tu savais aussi que le ministre était corrompu. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce n'était pas lui qui tirait les ficelles. Ainsi, Rogue est devenue le directeur de Poudlard. L'article parlant du suicide de ton père date du 3 juillet. Et celui de sa condamnation à mort date du 2. Tu es porté disparu depuis le 1 juillet. Tu savais absolument tout. Alors pourquoi être chez moi alors que tu pourrais être bien au chaud chez Voldemort ? » Tout le long de ma tirade, je le menacer de ma baguette. Vu qu'il ne disait rien je décider d'utiliser une autre tactique.

« Sors de chez moi. Maintenant. Je te laisse 2 minutes pour partir le plus loin possible avant que je contact les aurors. 1,2,3,…

-T'es pas sérieuse.

-5,6,7,8,9,…

-Ok. D'accord.

-10,11,12,13,14,15,…

-Il faut que je mette quelqu'un à l'abri. Le plus vite possible. Avant que Potter et Voldemort ne s'affrontent.

-Qui ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu le saches. S'il te plaît comprend au moins ça. J'ai besoin de cette maison pour mettre cette personne à l'abri. » Après une pose je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'armoire, me saisis d'une chemise et d'un pantalon et lui lancer. « En bas dans 1 heure. La salle de bain ce trouve derrière la porte au fond du couloir. L'eau chauffe vite alors fais attention. Prend le maximum d'argent que tu le peux et rejoint moi dans l'entrée. » Et je quittais la chambre avant de rejoindre la mienne. Après m'être doucher et habiller je me rendis dans l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy me rejoignit.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Sur le chemin de traverse. Il faut que je passe chez Gringotts. Nous devons profiter de la pluie pour nous y rendre. Il y aura peut-être moins de monde. Tu as de quoi acheter ton matériel ?

-Ba… » Je soupirais d'agacement.

« Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'en venant ici tu aurais besoin d'un peu d'argent ?

-Je suis partit en coup de vent Granger. Je n'ai rien emporté avec moi. Tous mes vêtements viennent des autres maisons que j'ai occupées. Je n'ai rien.

-Non mais sérieusement…

-Et excuse-moi miss prodige mais… Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais sortir comme ça comme si de rien n'étais et prendre le risque de nous faire attraper ? » En enfilant mon manteau de donnais un coup de baguette vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Regarde-toi dans le miroir » Dis-je en le lui indiquant de la tête.

« ROUX ?! Tu m'as rendu roux ? Mais t'es complétement folle ! Je ressemble à Weasley comme ça !

-Tiens, met ça. » Dis-je en lui donnant une veste et le parapluie noire de mon père. Et on sortit.

« Je te hais. Tu le sais ça ?

-Ouvre parapluie et arrête de parler, tu me fatigues. Prend mon bras. »

Et on transplana.

« Met ton bras autour de mes épaules et rabaisse ta capuche au maximum sur tes yeux. On ne doit pas te reconnaitre.

-Roux… Quelle honte…

\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre pendant 10 ans. Avance et fais comme si de rien n'étais. On doit avoir l'air d'un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Un couple ?!

-Bon écoutes. Tout le monde me connaît ici. Encore plus aux librairies. Ils ont l'habitude de me voir avec Ron alors ça ne les choquera pas de me voir sortir avec toi. Ils ne poseront pas de questions.

-Pas bête. »

J'esquissais un sourire. Si seulement il savait. Nous avancions vers Gringotts tranquillement sans croiser personne. D'habitude, même les jours de pluie, le chemin de traverse était noir de monde. « C'est étrange…

-Quoi ? » J'ignorais ca question. Nous avancions vers le gobelin changer de vérifier l'identité des personnes.

« Bonjour, je voudrez récupérer de l'argent sur mon compte.

-Nom s'il-vous plais.

-Granger Hermione.

-Vous avez votre clé ?

-Tenez.

-Baguette ? » Je lui tendis et il m'indiqua la porte d'un coup de tête vers la droite. Tandis que nous avancions, un gobelin désigna Malefoy du doigt d'un air réprobateur.

« Il peut entrer. Il est avec moi. » Dis-je.

« Désolée Mademoiselle. Nous avons des ordres. Il ne peut pas entrer.

-Mais…

-Il y a un problème ? » Nous nous tournions vers un grand homme en noir, ne m'inspirant pas confiance. Je jetais un discret coup de baguette vers Drago. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Oui monsieur.

-Cette jeune fille insiste pour que son ami descende avec elle.

-Et bien laisser la ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle est en règle.

-Merci. » Dis-je en saisissant Malefoy par la main avant de passer la porte.

Lorsque nous sortions de Gringotts, Malefoy me tira la main et m'entraina dans une rue adjacente. Il rabattit ca capuche.

« Tu es dingue ! Remet moi ça.

-C'était un mangemort. C'est Wilkes, c'est un des premiers à avoir emménagé au fief. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnue. Ce n'ai pas qu'avec une nouvelle de cheveux que j'ai changé du tout au tout.

-Heum…

-Quoi ?

-Ba… J'ai changé autre chose sur toi lorsqu'il est venu nous parler… »

Je fis apparaitre un miroir et le lui tendit. Il écarquilla les yeux et je posais précipitamment mes mains sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne hurle. J'avais raccourcis et aplatit son nez, donner plus de matière à se joues, ajouter quelque tache de rousseur, roussis ces sourcil et brunis ces yeux.

« C'est que passer des yeux bleues aux yeux marron c'est flagrant.

-Et c'est quoi c'est machin. » Dit-il en essayant d'appuyer sur une des taches de rousseurs comme pour enlever un bouton. Je retirais rapidement ces mains avant qu'il n'abime le sors. « Ça s'appelle des taches de rousseurs. Maintenant arrête d'y trifouiller. » Je taper ca main qui essayer de les frotter. Je saisis son bras et l'entraina vers la libraire.

« Tien, c'est la liste des manuels. Tu me les dis un par un et je te les donnerais. » Dis-je en lui fourrant la liste et un panier dans les bras. Une fois fait nous passion à l'achat des chaudrons, des ingrédients et autres. A la terrasse d'un café face à une animalerie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que l'on nous observer.

« Tu as vu le chat en face. » Dit Malefoy, me tirant de mes songeries.

« Lequel ?

-Le blanc avec les pattes et le museau gris. » Je tournais la tête et regardais le petit chat. Pattenrond était mort l'année dernière, une bagarre avec un chien qui avait mal tourné. Je me levais et m'avançais vers la cage. « Salut toi. » dis-je en le caressant derrière l'oreille du bout du doigt. Une silhouette arriva derrière moi et mon sac atterrit à mes pieds.

« Excuser moi madame. » Dit Malefoy.

« A combien le chat ?

-20 gallions.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dis-je en le tirant par la manche en me levant.

« Ba tu le veux ce chat non ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Ne fais pas de chichi. » Je le fusillais du regard.

« Excuser moi mademoiselle. » Me dit le vendeur. « Vous le prenez ?

-Non.

-Si, elle le prend. »

Malefoy s'empara de mon sac.

« Tenez monsieur. Merci. » Dit-il après avoir saisis la cage du chat.

« D'où tu t'autorises à m'acheter un chat ?

-Tu le voulais. Alors autant le prendre. Comment aurais-tu pue dire non à un petite bouille pareil. » Dit-il en levant la cage devant mes yeux. Je soupirais.

« Il va falloir que je retrouve l'ancien panier de Pattenrond.

-Pattenrond ?

-Mon ancien chat. »

 _C'est arriver très soudainement. Une semaine été passé depuis notre journée au Chemin de Traverse. J'étais partit à la supérette pour faire quelques course. Tu étais resté à la maison. C'était en passant chez madame Hawkins. Ma cicatrice se mis à me bruler, mes yeux me piquer et mes canines me faisait mal. Ma tête se mis à tourner. Je me souviens m'être dépêché de payer et de rentrer. J'ai passé la porte. Je voyais de plus en plus trouble._

 _« Granger ?_

 _-Malefoy…_

 _-Granger c'est toi ?_

 _-Malefoy ! » Et j'étais tombé au sol. Je me souviens avoir senti un liquide chaud couler de mon crane jusque dans ma nuque. Et j'ai perdue connaissance._

« C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. » Dis-je. Malefoy semblait inquiet.

« Granger, la dernière fois, Lovegood est venue te soigner. C'est de cette cicatrice qui s'est mise à te bruler qu'elle essaye de te guérir ?

-Mmm…

-Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Car si ma théorie est la bonne, ce genre d'événement risque d'arriver fréquemment. »

Je soupirais. Non, je ne devais prendre aucuns risques.

« Laisse tomber Malefoy. C'est surement un malaise. Rien de plus.

-Granger, tu t'es ouverte le crane.

-Et alors ? Maintenant laisse-moi. J'ai besoin de dormir.

-Peste…

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Il sortit et je fus peut après emporter dans le monde des rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

« Bon. Le train part à 11 heures. On arrivera avec 1 heure 30 d'avance le temps de trouver un compartiment et de le camoufler. Si les mangemorts font une descente, ont sera cacher. Il y a un compartiment après les ilots non isolé. Avec de la chance, il sera libre.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu entreprends ?

-A 100%.

-Pourquoi les mangemorts feraient-ils une descente dans le Poudlard Express ?

-Pour chercher Harry. Autant prendre le maximum de précautions possibles.

-Tu va encore me teindre en roux ?

-Non… Trop reconnaissable… On te prendrait pour Ron. Je vais tenter le brun.

-C'est sûr que de me faire ressembler à Potter c'est une excellente idée…

-Tu ne lui ressembleras pas. »

Je me lever. A travers ma baie vitrée, on aurait dit que rien ne se passer. Comme si il n'y avait pas de guerre. Pas de morts. Pas de magie noire. Juste le sentiment merveilleux de plénitude qui nous emplie lors de ces moments de paix, ou seul nos sens vivent. La nuit était en train de tomber sur Londres. Le départ se ferait demain.

« Tu as peur ? » Je lui ai demandé.

« Peur de quoi ?

-De tout. Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

-Comme tout le monde. »

 _Le calme avant la tempête…_ Pensais-je.

« Moi j'ai peur. Je suis effrayée même.

-Pour toi ou pour les autres ?

-Les autres. Tous ces gens qui vont mourir, être torturés…

-Tué ou être tué. »

La dure réalité. _Harry, où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu es en vie ? Ginny… Et Ron. Garde les envie s'il te plais._

« Il est envie.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète.

-Le rouqmoute aussi. »

Je ne relevais pas. Le défendre était peine perdue. Le ciel noircissait à vue d'œil. Et si… ?

« Dit moi Malefoy. » Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Quoi ?

-Tu as déjà été au cinéma ?

-Au cinèmma ?

-Non. Cinéma.

-Encore un truc moldu. C'est comme l'autre machin là… Pour éplucher les légumes. L'écivome… L'éritome…

-L'économe.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Aller suit moi. » Dis-je en l'entrainant dans le vestibule.

« Comment on y va ?

-A pied.

-Vous n'avez pas de moyens de transports vous les moldus ?

-Premièrement je suis à moitié moldu. Deuxièmement, oui nous en avons.

-C'est drôle de carrioles qui roule sans chevaux ?

-Ça s'appelle une voiture. Et il faut avoir un certain âge avant de pouvoir en conduire une.

-Tu ne peux pas ?

-Non. Je dois attendre mon anniversaire. Je quitterais Poudlard pendant quelques temps pour apprendre à le conduire.

-Quelque temps ? Du genre… 2 ou 3 mois ? Car si c'est le cas alors je suis au paradis !

-Non… Quelques heures par semaines, plus ou moins.

-Seulement ? Elles vont être belles mes heures de repos… »

Je l'ignorais et l'entrainais vers le cinéma.

« Bon voyons. Ils repassent des classiques pour la fin des vacances. Shining The Grunge Le roi lion Pirate des caraïbes, la malédiction du Black Pearl et Skyfall. Choisis-en un au hasard.

\- Celui-là me plaît. Le type sur l'affiche a une bonne tête.

-C'est Johnny Depp. Un acteur américain très connu. Aller viens. »

A la sortie du film j'avais encore des hoquets de rire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rigoles tant que ça.

-Bien sûr, tu n'es pas un moldu donc il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-A quoi ça sert de se battre pour un bateau. Il n'a cas s'en acheter un autre. Et puis ce Jack Sparrow fait un peu gay non ? »

Je ni tien plus. J'explosais de rire devant son air crédule.

« Arrêtes de te moquer. » Et mon rire redoublait devant sa moue vexée.

« Aller boude pas. Viens je te paye une glace.

-Enfin quelque chose que je connais. »

Après une glace vanille / fraise et pistache / chocolat, un long épilogue sur le fait que « les moldus étaient stupides d'inventer des histoires sur des fait anciens mais pas pour autant réel. Et qu'ils auraient due plus évoluer au niveau ménager au lieu d'inventer des bêtises tel que le cinéra. » nous sommes rentrés. Dans mon lit, je pensais au lendemain, mes pensées se portant vers de nombreux « Et si… ? ».

C'était le rêve le plus dur de ma vie. Pour en sortir surtout. Tout était froid, limite glaciale. Le ciel était noir, sans étoiles, sans lune. L'herbe était noire également et craquait lorsque je marchais. Je marchais dans une masse sombre et visqueuse, semblable à de la boue. Le plus effrayant dans tout ça c'était qu'il n'y avait aucuns sons. Même le vent qui faisait bouger les arbres ne faisait pas de bruit. Je marchais mais j'avais l'impression de rester sur place. Puis une lumière, blanche et pure venant du ciel vient effleurer les feuilles mortes sur le sol. Révélant les pires horreurs. La boue était en fait du sang. L'herbe était des doigts décharnés, rachitiques, parfois juste des os. Ma cicatrice se mit à me bruler. Une douleur aiguë. Je me mis à la gratter. De plus en plus fort. J'arrachais ma peau, des morceaux de chairs ensanglantés. La brûle était intense. Mes canines perçaient ma gencive, s'agrandissant à vue d'œil. Mes os me tiraillaient, comme s'ils s'allongeaient. Je n'avais plus froid mais chaud. Des poils ivoire recouvraient mes bras. J'avançais parmi les cadavres. Neville, Luna, Lavande et d'autre. Mes amis. Tous morts. Le crane ouvert laissant paraitre le cerveau emplie de sang. La tête décapitée. Pendu à un arbre, le ventre ouvert dévoilant les organes dégoulinants tel des lianes sur le sol. Je crois que le pire dans ce rêve c'était que je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la haine et une joie noire, immense à regarder ces cadavres. C'est mon œuvre. J'étais fier de ce que je voyais. Je fixais le ciel. La pleine lune s'élevait, lentement, comme pour me narguer. Un homme se tenait devant moi. Pied nue dans le sang, les bras écarté vers la lune. Des cadavres en cercle autour de lui. J'étais à quatre pattes, niflant leurs sangs, le léchant par moment, goutant le nectar des vies que j'avais prises. Ron, McGonagall, Ginny, Rogue, Dean. Et fasse à l'homme, une fille aux cheveux ni blond ni brun, aux yeux noisette sans vie, baguette encore en main, une larme au coin de l'œil. Le visage dirigé vers un garçon aux cheveux noir, agonisant, pas encore mort, lutant de tout son saoul. L'autre main de la fille était dans celle d'un garçon à genou. La regardant, comme pétrifier. Je regardais l'homme, attendant un signe de sa part. Il avait les yeux fermés, un sourire hérissant mes poils sur ses lèvres. Ses mains pleines de sang se joignirent sur une drôle de baguette, longue et fine. Dès lors je saisis le garçon au cou. Un craquement et plus rien. Plus un souffle. J'admirais mon œuvre, léchant le sang coagulant de sa gorge. Mon pelage ivoire taché de sang. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne recula pas. Ne montra aucuns signes de peur quelquon'que. Et d'un geste de l'homme, le garçon subissait le même sort que l'autre. Le mage noir bougea le visage du garçon aux cheveux noir de droite à gauche successivement. « Harry Potter. Le garçon qui était censé, survivre… » Dit-il d'une voix langoureuse.

C'est un grand courant d'air froid qui me réveilla. J'étais dans mon lit, aucune trace de forêt, de sang, de cadavre ou de mage noir. Juste ma fenêtre ouverte, mon rideau volant au grès du vent dans ma chambre. Je me levais et la refermais, remettant en place le morceau de voile blanc. La lune était visible de moitié, haute dans le ciel. Il rester peu de temps avant la pleine lune. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Il fallait que je prenne le risque. Que je tente le coup. Peu importait les conséquences. Du papier, une plume et c'était partit.

« Cher Harry, … » Dans la lettre je relatais mon rêve avec le plus de détails possible, décrivant les sentiments qui m'habitaient. Je lui demander si il s'en sortait, si Ron et Ginny allaient bien. Où ils en étaient avec les horcrux. J'ignorais où il se trouvait bien sûr. Mais je connaissais quelque chose qui le retrouverais. « Expecto Patronum » Dis-je tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Malefoy. De ma baguette sortit ma petite loutre. Je lui donnais la lettre. « Retrouves Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley ou Ginny Weasley et donne leur cette lettre. Va. » Et le patronus partit. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse. Mais juste savoir qu'ils étaient informer. Et s'ils étaient en vie ou non.

Malefoy vint me secouer l'épaule pour me réveiller.

« Tu as dormis sur le canapé Granger ?

-Hmmm… Qu'elle est-il ?

-Il est 6 heures 45. Ton réveil à sonner 3 fois alors j'ai étais obligé de me lever. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Impossible de dormir. » Dis-je en ramener la couette sur ma tête.

« Tu aurais pu emmener ton réveil avec toi. » Je lui lançais un oreiller. Avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit de fortune.

« Trop de gentillesse mais je suis réveillé alors je n'ai plus besoin d'un oreiller Granger.

-Va mourir.

-J'y compte bien. Mais après toi. » Je lui lançais tous les oreillers qui me tomber sous la main pendant qu'il quittait le salon. Quelque minute plus tard j'entendis le bruit de la douche.

9 heures. Voix 9 ¾ . Nous voilà sur le quai.

« Nous sommes les premiers avec 2 heures d'avance. C'est plus qu'il ne nous fallait. Pourquoi tu as voulu que l'on parte si tôt ? » Demandais-je à Malefoy.

« Je veux prendre un maximum de précautions. » Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte menant au compartiment des Gryffondors. « Si madame veut bien s'avancer. » Dit-il tendant la main. Je montais en l'ignorant.

« Suis-moi. » Lui dis-je en l'entrainant au dernier compartiment des Gryffondors. Je le fis entrer avant de fermer la porte. Après une multitude de sortilèges de camouflage et de sécurité, nous pouvions enfin poser nos valises.

« Bon, n'oublie pas. On sort en dernier. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit dans le train nous ne bougeons pas d'ici et…

-… on ne sort pas du compartiment et ce peu importe la raison. On fait le moins de bruit possible et je ne suis pas là. Si une fois à Poudlard, quelqu'un me voit je dis que je travaille aux cuisines. Je suis un cracmol et je ne donne JAMAIS mon nom ni un nom inventer. Si je sors je te préviens et je te laisse t'occuper de tout.

-Exactement… Après ça… En cas de problèmes on improvisera.

-T'en fait pas Granger. Je serais bien sage, comme ça avec un peu de chance j'aurais le droit à une gâterie.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Même pas un sucre ?

\- Tais-toi. Les élèves arrivent. »

A 11 heures moins 5 ce fut Neville qui s'assit à l'ilot de gauche avec d'autres gryffondors. Il avait l'air en forme. Les choses devinrent compliquées à partir de la moitié de trajet. Ca commença par de grande trainée noires dans le ciel, semblables à de la fumée. Le train s'arrêta brusquement, réveillant Malefoy. « Hein ? On a écrasé une vache ?! » Je lui sauter dessus, posant ma main sur sa bouche. Des hommes en noirs venaient d'entrer dans le train. Nous nous approchions de la vitre.

« Des mangemorts. Celui-là c'est Amycus. Assure moi Granger, tes sors sont efficaces ?

-Oui. Nous pouvons les voir mais eux ne le peuvent pas.

-Très bien. Parce-que je te présente un des nouveaux surveillants de Poudlard.

-Dis moi que c'est une blague… »

Silence.

« Ils semblent recherchaient quelque chose…

-Ou quelqu'un. » Dis-je. Neville avait compris comme moi et se leva.

« Hey les loosers. Il n'est pas là. » Le mangemort leva sa baguette et Neville se mit à se tordre de Douleur.

« Je vais lui tordre le cou.

-Hermione assied toi. Si tu ne respect même pas tes propres règles alors autant que l'on transplane chez toi dès que possible. » Je me détendais.

« Tu as raison. » Il parut surpris. Les mangemorts partirent et le train repris sa route.

« Cette année va être bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Encore un merveilleux discourt de la part du directeur avec des punitions à la légère. Ce n'est plus Poudlard Granger, réveilles toi. »

Oui, il faut que je me réveille.

« Les première année à droite, les septième à gauche. Les autres entre les deux. Grouillez-vous. » Nous observions les autres se mettre en rang cacher derrière les haies. Je saisis Malefoy pas la manche et l'entrainais avec moi vers le saule cogneure.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je me retournais vivement, le plaquant contre une haie, posant ma mais sur sa bouche et appuyant mon front dessus… Les mangemorts passèrent sans nous remarquer. Lorsque je retirais ma main je remarquais je j'étais coller à lui et je reculais d'un pas.

« Ecoute Malefoy, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te taire. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre au château. C'est trop risquer.

-Ou allons-nous vivre alors ? Et pourquoi être venue ?

-Poudlard est… Un endroit sûr.

-Même avec des mangemorts tu trouves que c'est un endroit sûr ?

-Malefoy, nous n'aurons jamais d'aussi bonne défense dans d'autres lieux qu'ici. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

« Très bien. Où allons-nous vivre ? » Je fis demi-tour et repris ma route, Malefoy sur les talons.

« Dans la cabane hurlante.

-Tu es folle ?

-Il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses. »

Passé le sol cogneur nous marchions dans le tunnel menant à la maison. En parallèle j'expliquais à Malefoy que la cabane hurlante n'avait rien de hantée.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Lupin est un loup garou depuis qu'il est jeune. Donc le saule cogneur à était planter afin d'abriter un passage qui mène vers la cabane hurlante. Où il allait les soirs de pleine lune afin de ne faire de mal à personne. Et tout ça grâce à Dumbledore ?

-C'est ça.

-Donc la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne n'est pas du tout hantée.

-Oui.

\- Woaw…

-Surprenant hein ?

-Finalement, pas tant que ça. »

Au bout du tunnel je poussais la porte et nous entreprîmes l'escalade vers le couloir.

« Donc on va vivre ici ?

-Il faudra bien. Nous devrons réduire nos sorties au strict minimum. » Dis-je en posant ma valise en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

« Il va falloir nettoyer tout ça. » Dit Malefoy.

« Et un sacré paquet de sortilèges d'illusions et de protections. » Je soulevais ma valise et montais l'escalier.

« I chambres.

-Je te laisse l'honneur de choisir ton lit Granger. Moi je retourne en bas.

-D'accord. »

J'entrais dans la chambre. _C'est là que Sirius avait trainé Ron en troisième année…_ Il y avait encore les traces de sang. Je sortis ma baguette et d'un geste, enlevais la poussière, réparais le lit ainsi que tous ce qui se trouver dans la chambre. _Dommage qu'elle fut si peu habitée._ Il y avait le strict minimum en meuble. Une grande armoire en bois sombre vernie. Un canapé jaune et miteux. Un seul lit. Je soupirais… Il allait falloir que je transplane avec Malefoy pour rapporter de quoi vivre de chez moi. Avec un sortilège de duplication, mes parents ne rendraient-compte de rien en rentrant. Je rejoignis Malefoy qui se trouvait dans le salon qu'il avait nettoyé.

« Regardes ces photos. » Je m'approchais de la commode sur laquelle se trouvaient des cadres avec des photos de jeunes souriants.

« C'est le père de Harry. » Dis-je en montrant le garçon du milieu. « Là c'est sa mère. Et là c'est Lupin.

-Donc, ici c'était la maison de ce type.

-Oui. » Dis-je en prenant le cadre.

« Granger ! Vient voir ça. » Je n'avais pas remarqué que Malefoy avait bougé.

« Et apparemment il n'aimait pas vraiment cette maison. » Dit-il en me montrant d'un geste de la main une porte griffée, tachée de sang et de poils.

« Elle a été forcée. » derrière se trouvait un escalier qui semblait descendre à une sorte de cave.

« Lumos. » Dis-je, éclairant l'escalier de ma baguette avant de commencer ma décente consciencieusement, marches par marches. « Lumos Maxima. » J'éclairais la pièce. La chose qui me frappa se fut la sensation que j'avais en regardant cette pièce. Une haine que je n'avais jamais ressentie. De la haine mêlé à de la peur. Malefoy s'avança et souleva des chaines.

« Elles ont été forcé aussi. Je crois que Lupin ce servait de cette pièce lorsqu'il se transformait.

-Il devait s'y enfermer… »

Ma tête me tournée. Je suffoquais dans cette pièce. Le sol commençais une valse sans merci sous mes yeux.

« Malefoy… Il faut que… » Je me laissais tomber au sol. « Malefoy… »

« Aller Granger. Vient. » Il me souleva et on remonta. Un verre d'eau et deux aspirines plus tard…

« Tu ne descends plus là. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver morte la bas. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi à la fin…

-Il n'y a qu'un lit en haut. Il faut qu'on aille chez moi avant la nuit.

-Arrêtes d'éviter la question. Et hors de question qu'on y aille se soir. On verra demain. Va dormir... » Il passa une main dans ces cheveux. Il était… Inquiet ? Je me levais et dis sur le ton de l'humour : « Oui papa. » Et montais dans la chambre après l'avoir faire sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

« Bon. On ne fait pas plus de 3 voyages chacun. Et 2 voyages ensembles d'accord ?

-D'accord. On commence par les voyages groupés ?

-Je pense que ça serait mieux… On prend l'essentiel.

-Un lit de préférence.

-Oui… Le tapis était agréable ?

-Tais-toi Granger. A trois. 1

-2

-3 »

Et nous voilà dans la maison.

« Pas trop secouer Malefoy ?

\- Moi non. Mais tu es toute verte. Tu devrais prendre un peu de soleil Granger.

-Gna gna gna gna gna…

-Tu sais que tu es ridicule ?

-Tu parles de toi à la deuxième personne maintenant ? »

Et hop ! Je lui ai fermé son clapet. « Aller vient on monte dans la chambre.

-Tu es bien entreprenante pour une Miss Sainte-Ni-Touche Granger.

-Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour une réalité. » Je me dirige vers la chambre d'ami ou j'utilise un sors de duplication sur le lit.

« Je compte jusque trois. 1,2,…

-Attend !

-Quoi ?

-C'est à 2, et 3 on soulève ou 3 et on soulève ?

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Ba c'est que le timing est différent.

-Ba comme tu veux.

-Non comme moi je veux.

-Non comme toi tu veux.

-Non… Bon 2, et 3 on soulève. Ok ?

-Ok sergent.

-1… 2… Et 3 ! »

« Et un transplanage fait avec succès, un.

-Parle pour toi… » Je me retournais. Malefoy était sur le sol, la main sur le crane.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ?

-J'ai mal atterrit. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent non ?

-A moi, jamais. » Il grogna.

« Ca va aller ?

-Ouais…

-Ok. On fait encore un transplanage groupé avec la baignoire et le tour est joué. »

Aller et retour fait en 10 minutes. Rapide et efficace. Nous fîmes encore quelques transplanages avec des objets moins conséquents mais ce fut ce qui prit le plus de temps. En vidant les cartons, nous avons nettoyé les pièces de la cabane au fur et à mesure.

« Poêle à frire ?

-OK.

-Casseroles ?

-OK.

-Provisions ?

-OK.

-Je crois qu'on a tout. » Dis-je en m'écroulant sur le canapé.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 17 heures 36.

-L'heure de la sieste. » Dis-je en m'allongeant sur le canapé.

« Tu sais qu'on dirait un chat comme ça ?

-Hmmm… » Un truc mou vient de m'atterrir sur la tête. J'ai le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour dévier le coussin de sa chute vers mon visage.

« Va plutôt chercher du bois au lieu de m'embêter Malefoy.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Il y a une cheminée et on est en début d'hiver. On va devoir se chauffer.

-Mais la fumée ne risque-t-elle pas d'attirer l'attention des mangemorts.

-J'ai appliquais des sors d'illusions et de protections. Nous ne risquons rien.

-Quand as-tu fais ça ?

-Cette nuit. Je n'arriver pas à me rendormir.

-Ça t'arrive souvent. » Je ne répliquais pas. De toute façon il avait quitté la pièce.

« Prend un manteau !

-Je me passerais de tes conseils, je ne suis pas idiots Granger !

-Vraiment ? »

La porte claqua. Mes paupières me brulaient et mes muscles étaient endoloris par les efforts. Et décidément, une douche bien chaude s'imposait. Je montais dans la salle de bain dans l'laquelle trônait la baignoire dupliquer de chez moi. _Non, c'est ici chez toi maintenant Hermione._ Je me plongeais dans l'eau chaude et essayais de me détendre à grand renfort de thés relaxant et de mousse parfumée. Rien n'y faisait. La pression sur mes épaules semblait augmenter au contraire. J'étouffe. Cette maison m'étouffe. Je fermais les paupières. « Oh Professeur… Vous avez du vraiment souffrir ici. Est-ce que ça sera pareil pour moi ? » Il me rester près de 5 jours avant la pleine lune. _Il va falloir que tu expliques à Malefoy les consignes à suivre…_ Une douce lumière vint caresser mes paupières. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir ma petite loutre. Revenue. Sans ma lettre. Je soupirais de soulagement. Ils l'avaient donc ressues. Ils étaient en vie. Harry était vivant. Ron et Ginny aussi. Je laissais aller ma tête sur le marbre frais de la baignoire. Ils sont vivants. Ils ont reçues ma lettre. Ils n'ont rien. Je souriais doucement. « Courage Harry. ». Soudain, j'eu une envie. Je sortis de la baignoire, enroulais une serviette autour de moi et sortis sans prendre le temps de sécher mes cheveux. Dans le salon, je me saisis du cadre photo. Dedans, il y avait une photo de Sirius. Jeune, souriant. _Vivant._ Il fallait que je lui parle. A ses coter, Lily et James.

« Sirius, si tu savais comme tu nous manques. Harry c'est effondrer après… Ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu m'avais demandé de lui dire mais je n'ai pas osé. Comment expliquer une histoire pareille ? Devrais-je attendre la fin de la guerre. J'hésite. Et si Voldemort gagner ? C'est une dure tache que papa et maman nous on léguer à toi et moi. Harry est fort. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui apprendre d'autre chose. Si seulement tu étais encore en vie. Tu as longuement hésité à lui dire. Tous ces moments où tu en as eu l'occasion mais où tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu es mort avant de ne lui dire quoique ce soit. Et c'est là l'héritage que tu m'as légué. Si seulement tu n'étais pas mort… Tu nous manques… Tu me manques… Embrasse papa et maman pour moi.

-A qui parles-tu ? » Je reposais précipitamment le cadre sur la commode.

« A personne. Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer.

-J'ai ramené asse de bois pour tenir une semaine pendant que tu te lavais. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. » Dis-je avec peut-être un peu trop de conviction. « On l'allume ce feu ?

-Avec plaisir. Cette maison est un glaçon. Et nous ne sommes pas encore en hiver. Je me demande comment on va faire. Surtout que les mangemorts distribuent très peu de bois aux habitants.

-Comment as-tu fait pour en ramener autant alors ?

-Changement d'apparence. J'ai quelques flacons de polynectar volé dans les réserves de Rogue au fief. J'en ai répartit quelque toute petite doses des verres avec des cheveux pris au cimetière.

-Au cimetière ?! Tu as dépouillé des cadavres de leurs cheveux ?!

-Ne sois pas stupide Granger. Ils n'étaient pas enterrer. Juste en préparation avant leurs enterrements.

-Mais quand est-ce que tu as été dans une morgue ?

-Avant d'arriver chez toi j'ai due voyager.

-Tu t'es fait passer pour un cadavre ?!

-Mais non… » Il soupira. « J'ai travaillé là-bas pour pouvoir acheter des billets pour un transport moldu… Un bus je crois. » Je restais bouche bée.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Impressionnant.

-T'es sérieuses ? » En fait, je ne le savais même pas moi-même.

« C'est… Un peu répugnant mais… Impressionnant. Vraiment… »

Je me rendis dans la cuisine.

« Tu as faim ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus. » Je refermer la porte du frigo. « Je monte me coucher.

-Attend.

-Mmmm ? » Il me rejoignit dans le couloir. Il était trop prés. Beaucoup trop près à mon gout. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Il me rendait mal à l'aise. Son air était grave. Il fixait ma cicatrice. Je frissonnais quand il passa un doigt dessus. Je mordis ma lèvre tendit qu'il la suivait du bout du doigt. Il ne faisait que m'effleurer mais la douleur était des plus intenses.

« Sensible. La pleine lune approche.

-Comment est-ce qu-… » _Comment ?! Comment s'avait-il ?_ Il recula et passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Il est angoisser, ou inquiet ?_

« Combien de temps ?

-5 jours au maximum.

-A quand remonte ta dernière injection ?

-A la visite de Luna. I semaines environ.

-Il t'en faut une autre. Rapidement. Tu as une potion pour la douleur ?

-Oui.

-N'oublie pas. Dans 5 jours, tu l'as prend avant la tombée de la nuit. D'accord ?

-Je le sais bien Malefoy pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

Je commencer à monter l'éscalier.

« Tu dois reconnaitre, que cohabiter avec une loup-garou n'est pas une collocation des plus commune. » Je me stoppais net.

« Tu crois que j'ai choisis ça ? _Desserre les points Hermione._

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Non mais tu l'as pensé. Tu sais comment c'est arriver ? Tu sais pourquoi c'est arriver ? Non ! Tu n'en as aucunes idées parce que ce jour-là tu étais tranquille, occuper à chercher un moyen de te cacher pour sauver ton derrière de fouine. Jamais je ne t'ai vu combattre. Tu as fait rentrer les mangemorts dans le château. Tu t'es servi de pantin pour accomplir une mission parce que tu n'avais pas le courage de le faire de ta main. Tu as tué Dumbledore !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué Granger !

-Alors qui d'autre ? Rogue ? Il n'a fait que te protéger au risque de sa vie. Un serment inviolable ne peut être rompu ! Tout – es – De –TA FAUTE ! »

Je couru dans la chambre, Malefoy sur les talons. Je voulu refermer la porte sur lui mais il m'en empêcher et entra dans la chambre.

« Il m'avais choisis Granger ! Comment faire autrement ?! J'ai une famille ! Des amis ! Si je n'avais pas agis ils s'en seraient pris à eux ! TU LES LAISSERAIS S'EN PRENDRE A TA FAMILLE ?!

-Je n'ai pas de famille.

-Tu te fous de moi en plus ! Tu as des parents qui t'aiment et qui veulent ton bien ! Tu n'as jamais perdu d'être cher ! Rien ! Tu as tout eu ! L'intelligence, le tallent et même la magie alors que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Je le saisis au col.

« Répètes un peut Malefoy.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, Granger. » Je ne voyais plus rien. La seule pensée qui demeurait dans ma tête était ce « Tue le » qui tournais en boucle. Je le saisis à la gorge, resserrant mon étreinte. _Hermione, non !_ Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je sentais son pouls sous ma main. _Ne fais pas ça ! Hermione ce n'est pas toi ça. Arrête. Hermione, c'est ton seul allié. Tu as besoin de lui et il a besoin de toi._ Je relâchais mon étreinte et le laissais tomber au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire… Ce n'est pas possible… » Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait mais aucunes expressions ne traversaient ces yeux. Rien. « Ce n'est pas moi ça… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je suis Hermione Granger, par un loup-garou et encore moins une tueuse.

-Granger…

-… Sors d'ici.

-Granger.

-Je t'ai demandé de sortit Malefoy… S'il te plaît… Sors… » Je m'assis sur le lit, comment avais-je pu faire ça sans réaliser que j'allais le tuer ? Comment ? Malefoy se tourna vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, parla.

« Le jour de la pleine lune. Je serais là.

-Non.

-Ce n'était même pas une affirmation Granger, c'est un ordre.

-Sors… »

Et il sortit, me laissant dans la pénombre de la chambre. _Je hais cette baraque. Je hais cette chambre. Je hais les loups garous…_ Je frappais dans le mur, créant un trou. _Je ME hais._

Le lendemain je me réveiller en même temps que le soleil. 5 heures du matin. Je m'assis dans mon lit. Aucuns rayons du soleil ne transpercer le rideau noir épais. Mais je voyais à la lueur légèrement oranger que c'était l'heure. Je posais les pieds au sol. Le lit d'a coter était vide, comme la veille. Fait au carré. Je descendis et me rendis dans le salon. Il s'est endormi sur le canapé. Je m'agenouillais afin d'être au niveau de son visage. Je ramenais la couverture sur ces épaules. « Désolée… » Murmurais-je à son oreille avant de me rendre dans la cuisine en prenant soins de bien fermer la porte du salon avant de partir. Après un passage très court dans la cuisine je me rendis dans la salle de bain avec ma tasse de thé vert. Je revêtis un longue robe a manche tombante pourpre et remontais mes cheveux en queue de cheval avant de les rendre noir et onduler. Le transformais également ma tasse en paire de lunette noire à gros contours et allongeais mon nez. Je ressemblais à une toute autre personne ainsi vêtue. A pas de loup, je me rendis dans le hall est empruntais le chemin menant à Prés-au-Lard. J'essayais de me rappeler ce qu'Harry m'avait raconté après le mariage de Bill et Fleure. Un homme lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait un frère… Abelforth si je me souviens bien. Une fois à Prés-au-Lard, j'entrais au chaudron baveur.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je à la serveuse.

« Que prendrez-vous ?

-Rien merci. En fait je cherche une information.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Connaissez-vous un certain Abelforth ?

-Bien sûr, c'est le propriétaire de la tête de Sanglier, de l'autre côté.

-Merci. » Je jetais un regard dans le bar. Vide.

« Vide ? Pourtant il y a toujours plein de monde ici d'habitude. Tout le monde venait ici…

-C'était la belle époque ça mademoiselle. Mais votre visage m'est inconnue…

-Je suis venue ici lorsque j'étais petite. Je dois y aller. Merci madame ! »

M'empressais-je de dire avant de sortir précipitamment. Il neiger dehors. Je rabattu le capuchon de ma cape sur ma tête avant de me dirigeais vers la tête de sanglier. Le bar n'était pas totalement vide. Lorsque j'entrais, je remarquais, en plus du barman, un homme avec un capuchon assis dans la pénombre. Impossible de distinguer son visage, pourtant… Je le connais… J'en suis sûr.

« Puis-je vous aidez ? » Je sursautais.

« Oui, je recherche quelqu'un.

-Et puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? » Dit le barman. Je retirais mon capuchon avant de m'approcher.

« Je crois que vous le savez monsieur Abelforth. Tout comme vous savez qui je suis. » Je n'avais pas sentis la silhouette se glisser derrière moi. L'homme mis sa main sur ma bouche et me traina vers l'étage, suivis de près par Abelforth. Ce dernier pris soin de verrouiller la porte consciencieusement puis l'homme me relâcha et retira sa capuche.

« Neville ! » Dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

« Content de te revoir Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Dis-je en indiquant une cicatrice rougie sur sa joue.

« Oh ça, ce n'est rien.

-J'espère que vous avez pris soin de vérifier que personne ne vous avez suivie Miss Granger. »

Je me tournais vers l'homme.

« Vous ressemblez tellement à…

-… à mon frère n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Faut. Nous sommes totalement différents. Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici ?

-J'ai besoin de vous.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour rentrer dans Poudlard.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourtant il n'est pas impossible d'en sortir. » Dis-je en indiquant Neville d'un geste de la tête.

« Hermione, Poudlard est devenue très dangereux.

-Mais ça ne fait que 2 jours que les cours ont repris.

-Justement. Ce n'est que le commencement.

-Racontes moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » Neville soupira et regarda Abelforth qui grogna. Il m'indiqua une chaise et Abelforth sortit avant de revenir avec 3 bières au beurre. Assis autour de la table j'écouter Neville, horrifier par ce que j'entendais.

« Ils nous forcent à jeter des sortilèges sur des élèves plus jeunes. Ceux qui refusent doivent subir le sort. » Dit-il en désignant sa cicatrice.

« Et Rogue dans tout ça ?

-Rogue ? On ne le voit jamais. Il est constamment dans son bureau ou dehors.

-Et Luna ? Et Dean ? Et les autres ?

-Luna ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-Il paraitrait qu'elle est été enlevée chez elle juste avant de se rendre à Poudlard. On n'a aucune nouvelles. Et toi ? Des nouvelles d'Harry ?

-Je lui ai envoyé une lettre qui est arrivé à bon port. Mais je n'ai pas ressues de réponse.

-Comment sais-tu qu'elle est bien arrivée alors ?

-Mon patronus me redonne la lettre si la personne a été tuée ou s'il ne l'a pas trouvé. Il est revenu les mains vides. » Je me tournais vers Abelforth. « Il faut que je rentre dans Poudlard et que je puisse circuler. » Je me tournais vers Neville. « Pour arriver ici, comment t'y es-tu pris ?

-Les galeries derrières les tableaux. Il y en a un dans la salle sur demande qui mène directement ici.

-Celui d'Ariana. » Je regardais Abelforth. « Elle est morte jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien trop jeune.

-Hermione tu ne pourras pas circuler à ta guise dans Poudlard, c'est impossible. Les élèves sont séquestrés dans un seul et même dortoir lorsqu'ils n'ont pas de cours. Nous ne pouvons sortir qu'à de rares occasions. Ils font l'appel à chaque repas, à chaque extinction des feux. Serpentard et la maison unique maintenant.

-Alors comment fais-tu pour sortir ?

-Grace à McGonagall. Et prétexte des cours particulier en métamorphose avec moi et pendant ces quelques heure, je pars à la pêche aux infos.

-Il y en a d'autre comme toi ?

-Des tas. C'est Luna qui a tout organisé. Mais comme nous n'avons aucune nouvelles, on a dû improviser un peu.

-Des tas ? Combien ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire… Mais je pourrais te montrer.

-Hors de questions ! Mon auberge ne deviendra pas un hall de gare pur morveux ! » Cracha Abelforth.

« Alors c'est vrai.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que vous avez renoncé à vous battre. Emmène-moi au château Neville. » Nous descendîmes et arrivions devant le tableau d'Ariana.

« J'ai dit non.

-Et je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas à discuter monsieur Dumbledore. »

Ariana jaugé son frère sévèrement en secouant la tête. Ce dernier soupira d'agacement.

« Essayez de revenir avant le couvre-feu. » Et nous pénétrions dans le couloir.

« Tu as un endroit où dormir au moins Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Pas trop dur de vivre seule ?

-Je n'y suis pas seule ?

-Vraiment ? Je connais la personne qui est avec toi ? » _Oh que oui…_ Pensais-je. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de répondre, nous étions arrivés au bout du tunnel. Neville poussa le tableau.

« Hey Neville !

-Salut Dean.

-On a diffusé les messages comme tu nous l'avez demandé.

-Bien.

-Tu rentres vraiment tôt de chez Abel'. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ?

-Qui ?

-Un mangemort ?

-Racontes –nous Neville ! » Et il se tourna vers moi avant de descendre et de m'aider à mon tour. Il me parla tout bas. « Bienvenue dans le fief de la résistance Hermione. »

« Hermione !

-C'est Hermione Granger !

-Regardez !

-Content de voir que tu es vivante. » Me dit Dean en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Où est Harry ?

-Il est en vie ?

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?

-Stop, stop, stop. Vous posez trop de questions, ça suffit !

-Laisses Neville. C'est normal. » J'élevais la voix. « Je veux que ceux qui dirigent cette résistance et qui ont une quelquon'que autorité viennent me voir. » Quelques élèves se détachèrent de la vague qui c'était former à mon arriver, formant une ligne devant moi. Neville vint se positionner devant eux, Dean à ses coter. Tous des dernières années.

« Que veux-tu savoir Hermione ?

-Je veux que vous me disiez e toutes les possibilités, même les plus loufoques, qui vous traverseront l'esprit et qui pourraient m'aider à sortir et rentrer dans ce château. Je vie dans la cabane hurlante actuellement, avec une autre personne. Il faut absolument que nous puissions circuler entre la bas et ici. »

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, nous avions un plan. Neville me raccompagna jusqu'au pub et me donna le paquet de taille humaine.

« Prend soin de toi. Dépêche-toi, le couvre-feu va commencer dans pas plus de trente minutes.

-Merci Neville. Continue, c'est du bon boulot. » Et je partis dans la pénombre, capuche rabattu. J'arrivais à la cabane hurlante de justesse avant le couvre-feu. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte une silhouette se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol.

« Mais tu étais passé où Granger ?!

-Malefoy, bien que j'apprécie grandement ton amour envers moi, tu n'es pas obliger de me sauter dessus des que je rentre. Tu pourrais attendre que j'aie posé ma cape au moins. » Il me regarda, bouche bée.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu. Comment je serais sorti de cette baraque si tu n'étais plus la hein ? » Dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

« Tu aurais trouvé comme un grand, tout seul.

-Tu étais où à la fin ?!

-Regarde ce que j'ai ! » Dis-je en lui montrant le paquet. Il me regarda, incrédule. Je le saisis par la manche et l'entraina dans le salon.

« Ouvre-le. » Dis-je en souriant. Pendant qu'il entreprenait d'ouvrir le paquet je retirais ma cape et la jetais sur le canapé avant de détacher mes cheveux. _Comme ça fait du bien…_

« Un tableau ? Tu es partit tout ce temps pour un tableau ? Il n'y a même pas de personnage ne plus. C'est juste une toile noire !

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel tableau. » Lui dis-je en m'asseyant à coter de lui, repliant mes jambe sous moi. « C'est notre ticket pour Poudlard.

-Comment ça ?

\- Les tableaux permettent de voyager entre deux endroits rapidement et sans contraintes.

-Oui si les deux endroits sont relier par un tunnel. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Ce tableau a une particularité. » Lui dis-je en le posant sur nos deux jambes. « En temps normal, des pionniers s'y trouvent. Dès qu'on aura accroché le tableau, les pionniers creuseront un passage vers Poudlard. Nous reliant ainsi à la…

-… salle sur demande. Comme ça on pourra voyager entre les deux endroits sans problèmes. Ou tu l'as eu ?

-A Poudlard.

-Comment à tu fais pour t'y rendre ?

-J'ai rencontré le frère de Dumbledore. Abelforth. Il a un passage qui relie directement à la salle sur demande. Neville m'y a conduit.

-Londubat était en dehors de Poudlard ?! Cette lopette. » Je soupirais.

« Tu es incorrigible… » Je montrais mon dos à Malefoy.

« Peux-tu abaisser la fermeture. » Ce qu'il fit.

« Combien de temps avant que l'on puisse s'y rendre avec le tableau ?

-Entre 3 et 4 semaines.

\- 4 semaines ?! C'est énorme !

-Oui je sais… »Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Mais c'est notre meilleur moyen. » Je me lever et m'apprêtais à monter lorsqu'il m'interpela.

« Je sais que tu es désolée. Tu n'étais pas obliger de me le dire ce matin… » J'avais le souffle coupé et le cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Décidément Malefoy, tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour des réalités. »

Et je montais en vitesse.

 _Si elle était restée plus longtemps, elle aurait vu le sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Cette fille allait me tuer._ Pensa Drago.


	5. Chapter 5

« Essais de dormir un maximum de temps. Je te réveillerais avant la nuit.

-D'accord.

-Où as-tu rangé ta potion ?

-Le tiroir de la commode. »

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Tu crois que ça va être douloureux ? » Je soupirais. J'aurais aimé avoir le pouvoir de lui dire non.

« Ça serait te mentir si je te disais que non.

-Alors ment… »

Je m'assis sur le bout du lit et la regardais. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et les lèvres blanches. L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Je savais qu'elle allait avoir mal. Mais je devais faire en sorte qu'elle souffre le moins possible.

« Ca va aller. Tu ne sentiras rien. Et je serais là quand tu te retransformeras. »

Je sortis. Comment expliquer quelque chose à une personne quand on n'a pas vécu ce qu'elle s'apprête à vivre ?

« Granger… Réveille-toi.

-Hmmm…

-Debout. La nuit tombe. » Je soupirais et ouvris les yeux.

« C'est déjà l'heure… ?

-Oui. Dépêche-toi de prendre ta potion. » Je m'exécutais et on descendit. La porte autrefois enfoncée avait été réparée par Malefoy. Nous l'avions renforcé et réparer les chaines. Des orbes de lumières flottaient. Pas de feu, trop dangereux. Nous avions tout prévu dans le moindre détail. Comme prévu je retirais mes chaussures, mes vêtements et Malefoy attacha les chaines à mes pieds et à mes poignets. Il faisait froid et je sentais mes poils se hérisser.

« Ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

-Il fait froid.

-Je sais. » Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que la lune commence à se lever.

-Non. Monte, ça va aller. »

Il s'assit à coter moi.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Je sais. »

Je repliais mes genoux contre moi-même, posant mon menton dessus.

« On est là pour au moins 2 heures. Raconte-moi ton plus beau souvenir. » Je me tournais vers lui, de la buée était sorti de ma bouche lorsque j'avais parlé. Il retira sa veste et la déposa sur mes épaules, il n'avait qu'un t-shirt sur lui et déjà, il frissonnait. Je la répartis donc sur nos deux épaules.

« Moi c'était en Corse. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller vivre en France, découvrir Paris et le Louvre. Nous étions partit en vacance sur cette île. Nous allions à la mer tous les jours, le soir nous dinions dans de beaux restaurants. Puis nous avons pris l'avion pour passer une semaine en Australie, à Melbourne. Je me souviens avoir vu des kangourous. Ils entraient dans les jardins et mangeaient les bourgeons des rosiers. C'était hilarant. Les jardiniers étaient en colère parce que leurs roses disparaissaient toujours avant d'éclore. C'était une femelle avait ces bébés. C'est ça, mon plus beau souvenir. Et toi ? » Il ne me répondit pas. Il me fixait, ces yeux blancs me mettaient mal à l'aise alors qu'ils ne montraient aucuns sentiments hostile.

« Malefoy ? Ça va ?

\- Mon plus beau souvenir…

-Oui ?

-Tu me prendras pour un fou… » Dit-il en riant, se passant la main sur le visage.

« Non. Dit moi.

-Non… C'est trop stupide. » Il riait. Mais pas un rire de joie, un rire d'angoisse.

« C'est,… Le jour où… Où tu m'as mis un coup de poing… Tu m'as cassé le nez. Mon père à débarquer comme une furie dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il l'a envoyé balader. Mon père était rouge de colère. Ensuite, Dumbledore et moi avons longuement discuté avec du thé au citron et des croquants aux réglisses. Lorsqu'on m'a demandé de le tuer… Je n'ai pas osé. Justement à cause de cette journée. J'ai… Fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à le tuer de ma propre main. Même lorsque je me suis retrouver devant lui je… J'avais cette journée qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête et… C'est tomber sur moi. Je n'avais pas le choix….

-Je sais. » Il avait posé sa tête contre le mur et fermé les yeux.

« C'est idiot mais… C'est ça mon souvenir le plus heureux. »

Sans m'en empêcher, je me souvenais d'un coup d'une chose que le directeur m'avait confié.

« Tu sais que Dumbledore était gay ? » Dis-je essayant de me retenir de rire, bien des soubresauts parcouraient ma poitrine. Il me regarda les yeux ronds, mêlés d'incompréhension et d'étonnement.

« C'est une blague ?

-Non. » Je rigolais réellement cette fois ci. Je renversais ma tête sur son épaule. Des larmes coulaient tellement sa tête était hilarante. Je l'entrainais ainsi dans mon fou rire inexplicablement impossible à calmer. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes je pue enfin respirer normalement. Ou à peu près normalement.

« Ca va être l'heure. » Me dit Malefoy en fixant la fenêtre. Tous sourire de son visage avait disparu.

« Je sais… » Une boule énorme se forma dans ma gorge et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que je fus prise de spasmes. Les larmes coulaient. Il me sera un peu contre lui.

« Hermione il va falloir que je remonte.

-Oui.. » Je renifler et retirais sa veste tandis qu'il se levait.

« Fais attention. Ne me laisses sortir sous un aucuns prétextes. Si j'enfonce la porte et te met en danger, met moi hors d'états de nuire. N'hésites pas une seule seconde à me faire mal. Ou cette seconde pourrait t'être fatal.

-C'est quelque chose que j'aurais accepté avec plaisir autrefois Granger. Mais maintenant… » Il se figea, le regard perdu dehors, derrière la fenêtre. Un simple geste et je le sentis. Si je n'avais pas regarder ça n'aurait pas eu cet effet-là. La lune se dressait devant moi. Belle et fière. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. « Sors. Cour ! » Hurlais-je en me tournant sur Malefoy. Soudain, une douleur indescriptible se fit sentir. Ma colonne vertébrale craqua. J'hurlais. C'était comme si elle s'étirait, arrachant ma chair. Mes bras s'allongeaient à vue d'œil et se couvraient de poils ivoire. _Comme dans mon rêve…_ Mais je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps car je sentis ma nuque craquer également. Mon cerveau danser dans mon crane, tamponnant sur les parois comme s'il espérait sortir. Mes yeux me brulaient. Je crois que j'hurlais. Mais un hurlement qui se transforma en autre chose. Comme celui d'un chien. Mes ongles me tiraillés comme si on me les arracher lentement. Une espèce de torture sadique digne de lauthing jack. Mon dos craqua de nouveau, me propulsant en avant. Ce fut le pire. La douleur était des plus puissantes à cet instant. Puis plus rien. Je respirais rapidement et jappais. A quatre pattes, je remarquais que des chaines me serraient les pattes. D'un simple geste, je les brisais. Je regardais autour de moi. En haut de l'escalier, une porte. Je courais vers la porte en question et d'un coup de griffe, l'enfonçais. Tombant nez à nez avec un humain. Drôle d'humain aux cheveux blanc, comme c'est yeux. Il semblait inquiet mais… Pas agressif. Je snifais l'air. Son parfum était… Un calmant. Il ne me voulait pas de mal. Lentement je m'approchais de lui, la tête haute. Il recula d'un pas et je stoppais mon avancée. Je grognais puis recommençais à avancer. Il ne recula plus. Il avait un morceau de bois dans la main gauche et l'autre pendait au bout de son bras. Je m'approchais et la reniflais. Voyant qu'il ne reculait pas je m'assis et vint frotter le haut de ma tête dessus. L'humain parut surpris puis… Me gratta derrière l'oreille. _Mmm… Comme c'est bon… Un peu plus à droite… Voilà…_ L'humain descendit, genou à terre, tout doucement. Son visage était maintenant à mon niveau. J'aurais pu le tuer d'un simple geste mais… Non. Je l'aimais bien moi, cet humain. Et j'aimais encore plus son morceau de bois. Lorsqu'il remarqua que je fixais son bâton, il le glissa dans sa poche avant de me gratter dans le cou et sur le ventre. Je m'allongeais sur le dos. Décidément, cet humain était parfait… _Et il gratte magnifiquement bien en plus._

« Mais qu'elle genre de loup-garou es-tu Hermione ? »

 _Hermione ? Qui est Hermione ?_ Je pivotais la tête vers la droite. Une de mes oreille frotta le sol et je n'aimais pas cette sensation. J'entrepris donc de la pourchasser.

« Tu es un loup, ou un chien ? » Le garçon riait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Je remarquais une tache sur son visage lorsque j'arrivais enfin à attraper cette saleté d'oreille. Je me redressais et allais lui lécher le visage. _Miam. Du chocolat._

« Mais quel genre de loup-garou fait ça ? Je ne t'aurais pas crue aussi entreprenante Hermione.» Le garçon riait de plus belle. Encore cette Hermione… Il faudrait que je découvre qui elle était. _Et si je faisais de cet humain mon fournisseur de chocolat officiel ?_ Nous avons joué toute la nuit puis il m'emmena dans le salon.

J'eu très mal en me retransformant. _Mais pourquoi la pièce tourne-t-elle en rond ?_ Quelqu'un m'assis sur quelque chose de mou et de doux. Comme la couverture dont on me couvrît juste après.

« Granger ? Ça va ? » Mais qui me parlait ? J'ouvris les yeux et vit un garçon aux cheveux blancs à l'expression inquiète. Mais qui est-il ? Puis soudain, je me souvenais. _Malefoy, ma transformation, mes léchouilles ?!_ J'eu soudain honte. Mais c'était quoi ça ? J'étais sensé être un loup-garou et pas un chien chien à son papa. « Fournisseur officiel de chocolat de mon cul oui… » Dis-je à voix haute.

« Hein ? » Je regardais Malefoy. Il avait les joues tous rouges.

« Non rien. » Je continuais à le regarder tandis qu'il rougissait de plus belle sans me regarder dans les yeux ?

« Mais pourquoi tu rougis comme ça Malefoy ?

-Heum… Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements. » Des vêtements ? Je regardais mon corps. J'étais nue. Entièrement nue ! Je me couvris rapidement de la couverture, les joues en feu tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Je posais ma tête entre mes mains, couvrant mes yeux. _Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?_ Il revint avec des vêtements. « Je serais dans la cuisine. » Et il quitta la pièce rapidement sans me regarder en face. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller, pas pressée du tout d'avoir à discuter de mon comportement canin de cette nuit. Aussi lorsque je me rendis dans la cuisine je ne le regarder même pas et je me dirigeais directement vers la théière ou j'entrepris de faire bouillir du thé.

« C'était…

-Etrange.

-Oui… » Je soupirais avant je me laisser tomber sur une chaise face à lui, mon front sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'était comme si je n'étais pas moi. Je ne te connaissais pas et je ne reconnaissais rien de tout ça. » Dis-je en embrassant la pièce d'un geste. « Et dire que j'ai lécher le chocolat que tu avais sur le visage… C'est honteux…

-Et après ça, c'est moi qui prends mes rêves pour des réalités ?

-Yeurk… » Je soupirais de frustration. J'entendis une sorte de couinement qui me fit relever la tête. Et ce pour découvrir un Malefoy rouge tomate sur me point de s'étouffer avec son rire.

« Aller c'est bon lâche toi avant de mourir étouffer. » Lui dis-je en reposant ma tête sur la table. Un peu trop fort même. « Aie… » Et il partit dans son fou rire, gorge déployée. Mauvaise joueuse que j'étais, je me refrognais encore plus. « C'est ça. C'est ça. Fend toi la poire. Tu verras quand sa sera ton tour…

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire mieux de ça. » Dit-il en essayant d'arrêter ces larmes. Soudain, j'eu envie de savoir.

« Je ressemble à quoi transformée ? » J'avais posé ma question en relevant la tête. Un peu trop vite. Ma nuque se bloqua et je fermais les yeux. Aucunes réponses mais un raclement de chaise sur le sol puis, quelques secondes plus tard, des mains qui dénouer le nœud qui c'était fait dans mes nerfs.

« Tu ressembles à un chien loup blanc. Mais en beaucoup plus gros. Enfin, ton pelage est plus ivoire si je devais te donner mon avis. Tes yeux sont blancs. Et d'ailleurs... » Il pencha ma tête en arrière, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

« Aow…

-Ils le sont toujours.

-De quoi ? Mes yeux sont blancs ?! Encore maintenant ?

-Oui. Ce qui est étrange dans tout ça c'est que normalement, les loups garous n'ont presque aucuns poils alors que toi tu ressembles plus à un chien qu'a autre chose.

-Le chien il t'emmerde Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Je grognais. Il m'avait énervé à se moquer de moi.

« Aller, boudes pas Granger.

-Fou moi la paix. » Grognais-je. Il alla se rasseoir et je nous servis une tasse de thé au citron et au réglisse.

« J'ai pensais que d'après ce que tu m'avais raconté dans la cave, ça te plairais.

-Merci. C'était quand même étrange. » Lâcha t'il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Quoi donc ?

-Tu as réussi à enfoncer la porte avec un simple coup de patte et rien de plus. N'importe qui se blesseraient en faisant ce que tu as fait. Et puis, tu n'as même pas cherché à me morde ou quoi que ce soit. Rien… Aucune hostilité.

-Je crois que tu m'inspirais confiance. » Dis-je avant de prendre une gorgée, perdue dans mes pensées. _Tien, il ne répond pas…_ Je relevais la tête.

« Quoi ?

-Je t'inspirais confiance ? » Il semblait sincèrement surpris. _Attendrissant ce regard._ Pensais-je. Je finis de boire ma tasse avant de me lever et de me dirigeais vers le lavabo.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? » Je tournais vers lui en posant la question. Il me regarda, troublé. Il semblait choisir ce qu'il allait me réponse avec beaucoup de minutie.

« Tout dépend de toi.

-Et toi alors ?

-J'ai débarqué chez toi sans savoir si tu me livrerais au aurors, si tu me tuerais ou si tu m'hébergerais. Alors je suppose que… Je dois avoir confiance en toi… Je crois… Et lorsque je t'ai demandé ton aide tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui je voulais mettre en sécurité. Donc je suppose que tu dois avoir un minimum de confiance en moi à cet instant non ?

-Pas vraiment… Enfin… » Je soupirais avant de m'asseoir. « Pas à ce moment-là mais… Disons qu'au fil des semaines j'ai dû commencer à avoir confiance en toi, je suppose. » Ma tête me brulait ainsi que mes cotes que je tâtais doucement, grimaçant sur certaines.

« Ça va ? Tu as besoin d'un médicament pour la douleur ?

-Non ça ira je pense…

-Tu penses ?

\- C'est la première fois que je me transforme alors je n'en sais rien !

-Vraiment ?!

-Hm Hm…

-Alors tu aurais pu me tuer ou me transformer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?!

-Ba apparemment non vu que j'avais pas du tout envie de te tuer…

-Quand je dis que tu vas me tuer un jour.

-Tu ne dis jamais ça.

-Mais je le pense plus souvent que tu ne le crois… Mais… Je veux savoir… Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Enfin… Pourquoi tu es devenue ce que tu es ?

-Tu peux le dire tu sais… » Je soupirais. « Justement, je crois que c'est ça le pire. Quand les gens n'arrivent pas à prononcer le nom de ma maladie, enfin si je peux appeler ça comme ça. C'est comme ça que Harry à réagis au début. Pareil pour Ron…

-Raconte-moi.

-Hmmm… J'hésite.

-Tu fais chier Granger. » Je ricanais.

« C'était après le mariage du frère de Ron et de Fleur Delacour. Nous sommes partit en catastrophes. Une orbes était venue nous annoncer que le ministère était tombé, que le ministre avait était tué.

-Tout comme son remplaçant…

-Pas faut… Ensuite, les mangemorts ont débarqué. Harry, Ron et moi avons transplaner. Depuis nous avons cherché un moyen de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous sortions rarement dans des lieux publics. Peut-être aurions-nous due… Nous séjournions dans la forêt de Dean. Des rafleurs sont passé par là et ont senti mon parfum. Le lendemain, par mal chance, ils nous sont tombés dessus. Ils avaient suivi ma trace. Parmi eux il y avait un homme bien plus grand. Le chef. Lorsqu'on essayer de fuir, il m'a attrapé et m'a cloué au sol. Comme je me débâter, il m'a griffé. Puis il est mort. Harry l'a tué. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils m'ont ramené chez les Weasley qui ont été cherché le père de Luna qui vie de l'autre coter de la colline. Il m'a soigné et à nommer Luna infirmière en chef de miss Granger. Loup-garou à ces heures perdues… Voilà comment je me suis fait transformer. Je ne connais même pas le nom du garou qui m'a griffé. Ce n'était pas Greyback, j'en suis sûr. C'était un autre. Il avait des cheveux ivoire. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Plus tard, à mon réveil, j'ai appris que les garçons étaient partit grâce à une lettre qu'ils m'avaient laissé. Je me suis réveillée chez moi ce jour-là. Apparemment, Ginny avait insistée pour venir. Et la connaissant, ils n'ont pas réussis à l'en dissuader.

-C'est étrange…

-De quoi ?

-Les raffleurs sont allié à Tu-Sais-Qui et c'est Greyback qui les dirige. Je sais qu'il y a une minorité qui refuse de s'allié aux forces du mal et qui lutte. Apparemment ils auraient un chef redoutable, mais ce n'est pas un loup-garou. C'est autre chose. Je bien plus vieux et de bien plus fort que les loups garous bien que leurs façon de transformer les humains soient semblables.

-Donc je suis un chien batard aux origines inconnues et à la force bien supérieure à celle des loups garous comme Greyback.

-C'est à peu près ça…

-Et bien… Moi qui pensée qu'être une née moldu était difficile, me voilà encore plus enfoncée…

-Mais tu es une né moldu unique en ton genre. Même sans tes pouvoirs de loup-garou.

-Arrête de dire ce genre de choses Malefoy ou je vais finir par croire que tu as vraiment le béguin pour moi.

-Le bovin ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

-Roh laisses tomber… »


	6. Chapter 6

Nous étions assis devant le tableau. La chaise me brulait les os et je n'arrêtais pas de bouger pour essayer de trouver une position confortable.

« Ça fait 5 semaines là quand même…

-Tu penses que l'on devrait s'inquiéter ?

-Bof… Je n'en sais trop rien.

-Et si ils c'étaient fait attraper par Rogue ? Ou pire, si c'était un piège qu'il nous aurait tendu ?

-On n'a cas se rendre chez Abelforth.

-Il nous laissera passer ?

\- Ba il n'aurait pas trop le choix…

-Tu agresserais un vieux monsieur comme lui ? Sans aucune pitié ? Ça m'étonne de toi.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable Malefoy…

-Tu sais que tu es flippante en disant ça ? Une Tu-Sais-Qui version femme.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

-Tu savais qu'il cherchait un moyen de rajeunir ? Physiquement je veux dire.

-C'est impossible. » _Quoiqu'il est bien réussis à se rendre presque immortel._ Harry m'avait déjà fait une description de lui mais très vague. _A quoi ressemblait-il ?_

« Ça serait flippant. Il pourrait se rendre n'importe où sans que l'on sache qui il est.

-Exactement. Après, est-ce qu'il a réussis ?

-Il en a les capacités. Tu sais à quoi il ressemblait avant ?

-Aucunes idées sincèrement. Le seul qui l'a connue c'est mon grand-père. Il devait être déjà très laid avant pour devenir ce qu'il est maintenant.

\- On n'en sait rien… »

Si Voldemort arrivait à devenir jeune, ça poserai un énorme problème…

« Regarde ! » Je levais la tête et regardais le tableau. Des petits points colorés avançaient vers nous lentement. Puis un tunnel se forma et 7 petits hommes nous saluèrent.

« Les nains de blanche neige ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Tu connais blanche neige toi ? » Je regardais Malefoy avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que je faisais à ton avis le soir dans ta chambre d'ami ?

-Disons que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'envie de savoir…

-Tu es une perverse Granger. Vraiment… Répugnante.

-Ba je pensais que tu étais du genre à faire ce genre de…

-… HEUM HEUM. » Nous tournions la tête vers les nains. Celui qui avait parlé était Grincheux. Il avait les bras croisé et taper du pied rageusement.

« On a creusé pendant des jours et ce n'est pas pour entendre vos cochonneries d'accord.

\- Calme-toi Grincheux. » Dit celui à lunette. « Enchantée mademoiselle, mon nom est Prof.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Monsieur Londubat nous avez dit que vous étiez 2 à passer ici, pas trois. Dois-je aller le prévenir ? » 3 ? Malefoy et moi nous retournions rapidement, baguette en main. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait devant nous. Lorsqu'il leva la main je le stupéfixais rapidement avant de me rendre près de lui et de lui retirer sa capuche. Lorsque je vis son visage mon cœur fit un bond et je m'empressais d'annuler le sort.

« Et bien Miss Granger j'applaudirais toujours votre réactivité légendaire. Je vois que mes cours vous servent toujours.

-Professeur Lupin ! J'aurais pu vous tuez ! Vous êtes complètement dingue !

-La folie et un trait de caractère des plus louables lorsqu'elle est positive. » Nous aidions Lupin et se redresser.

« Vous voulez à boire monsieur ? Vous avez l'air exténué.

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermione. Pour l'instant tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de rentrer à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible. »

Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

« Asseyez-vous monsieur. » Dit Malefoy en lui apportant une chaise.

« Ah, merci monsieur Malefoy.

-Je vais vous cherchez à boire. Drago tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. » Nous sommes partit et je pris soins en refermant la porte de jeter un sors d'emprisonnement au cas où.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Je le saisis par la manche et l'entrainais dans la cuisine.

« Ce n'est pas Lupin.

-Comment tu le sais.

-Ca ne t'a pas paru étrange qu'il n'essaie pas de te menacer quand il t'a vu avec moi ? Ou même qu'il ne se pose aucunes questions ? Lupin aurait tout de suite réagis en te voyant. Il t'aurait séquestré et interroger…»

Mais Malefoy ne me regardait plus. J'entendis un craquement puis…

« Oh je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez. » Malefoy retirait ses lèvres des miennes.

« Ce n'est pas grave professeur. » Il s'avança et lui proposa une chaise. _Malefoy t'a… Non… Tu as rêvé…_ Mais autre chose attira mon attention. _Il n'a rien dit._ _Ce n'est définitivement pas le professeur Lupin._ Je m'assis également, de l'autre côté de Lupin. L'encadrant ainsi. Sous la table je jetais un sors et verrouillais la porte de la cuisine.

« Dite moi monsieur, cette pleine lune ? Pas trop dure ?

-On non, pas le moins du monde. » Je me tournais vers Maledoy et hochais la tête. Soudain il plaqua le faut Lupin au sol. Nous le menacions tous les deux de notre baguette. Je lui jetai le sortilège du saucisson.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faite vous ici. » Je posais ma baguette sur sa gorge. Je sentis mes canines pointer légèrement.

« Hermione, t'es yeux. » Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malefoy rapidement. « Ils sont blanc. » Je reportais mon attention sur l'intrus. Il avait un sourire mauvais et sa peau se déformait. _Du polynectar !_

« Wilkes… » L'homme ricana en reprenant sa forme normale.

« Vous êtes dans notre cartiers générale les jeunes. Vous ne pouvez-vous enfuir. »

Mon cœur manqua un bon. Mes canines grossirent et j'eu soudain cette envie de le tuer. Et d'un coup de mâchoire lui arrachais la tête. J'humais l'air. Partout. Ils étaient partout. Je regardais le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui n'arrêtait pas de crier « Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait. » Je le saisis et l'entrainais vers le salon. Je recouvrais le tableau rapidement sous les protestations de ses habitants et transplantais. Lorsque nos pieds touchèrent le sol je sentis un esprit réintégrer mon corps. Le garçon s'appelait Drago Malefoy et c'était ton ami. Les hommes qui vous menaçaient étaient des mangemorts. J'étais Hermione Granger. Ma tête se mis à tourner mais je m'efforçais de rester debout. Je tirais Malefoy vers la ruelle adjacente. J'avais fait en sorte de transplanais près de la maison sans que l'on puisse savoir où nous étions. Mais il fallait que nous nous dépêchions. J'entendais Malefoy me parler mais ce n'était qu'un bourdonnement. Mes oreilles sifflaient et mes yeux se voilaient. _Vite Hermione vite…_ Nous arrivions entre deux portes.

« Mais où est le 12 ? » Dit Malefoy. Oui je 12. Je fermais les yeux et me répétais ses mots comme une chanson.

« 12, square Grimmraud. » Une vieille porte délabrée surgit de nulle part entre les numéros 11 et 13. Des murs décrépis aux fenêtres crasseuses apparurent à leur tour. C'était comme si une nouvelle maison avait soudain écarté les deux autres pour se glisser entre elles. J'entrainais Malefoy à l'intérieur et fermais la porte précipitamment. Mon sang faisait des loopings dans un rythme complétement différent des loopings de mon cerveau. J'avais la respiration sifflante et je voyais de moins en moins. A la main je tâtais les murs. Je savais où aller. Mais mes jambes ne voulurent pas. Je tombais à genoux. Les larmes brulaient mes joues et mes poumons me brulaient.

« Hermione. Respire… » Malefoy qui me parlaient sécher mes larmes avant de me porter. Je voulais bien respirer mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne voyais plus rien hormis du noir. La seule chose que j'entendais avant de m'évanouir se fut la respiration précipitée et les battements de cœurs rapides de Drago.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'eu l'impression qu'une aiguille me transpercée la cage thoracique pour venir se loger dans mes poumons. J'avais les doigts engourdis et mes yeux me semblaient aussi lourd que des tombes. Je pris le temps de respirer lentement et d'expirer jusqu'à chasser la douleur. Puis je me décidais à regarder autour de moi. Le plafond était noir et un mobile avec des squelettes de chauve-souris pendant au-dessus du lit. Je tournais la tête. Malefoy dormait. Le bas sur une chaise, la tête sur le lit. J'essayais douloureusement de me relever. Réveillant ainsi Malefoy qui se précipita sur moi, me forçant à me rallonger.

« T'es folle ou quoi ?

-Ça t'étonne encore ? »

Je fixais le plafond.

« J'ai tué ce type. Juste avec un coup de mâchoire je lui ai arraché la tête. » Je passais mes main sur mon visage. « C'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un. J'en viens à me demander si un Avada n'aurait pas était mieux… » Il posa sa main sur mon bras faisant des petits cercles. « Et si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ?

-Ça s'apprend.

-Comment apprendre sans prendre le risque de tuer quelqu'un ?

-On trouvera. »

« Comment tu as sus qu'il allait m'entendre ?

-De quoi ?

-Dans la cuisine. Comment tu as sus ?

-La porte était verrouillée et j'ai vu la clé se tournait.

-J'avais jeté un sors d'isolement, comment il est sorti ?

\- On n'avait pas jeté de Maléfice Antitransplanage. »

Maléfice Antitransplanage ? Je me mis à rire.

« C'est… Complétement ridicule… Tellement évident…

-Ou tu nous as emmenés.

-A l'ancien QG de l'ordre du phoenix.

-Ancien ?

-Dumbledore était… Le ciment qui lié tous les membres de l'ordre. Maintenant qu'il est mort… Nous nous sommes éparpillé. Sirius Black est… Mort il ya peut. Rogue nous a trahis. Maugrey est mort… Les Weasley ont peur et se cache.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-C'est Molly qui l'a décidé… Pour la sécurité de ses enfants. Tu ne ferais pas sa pour tes enfants ? » Je me tournais vers lui.

« Je ne pense pas vivre assez longtemps pour en avoir…

-On vivra. Pas tous c'est sûr. Mais nous on va s'en sortir.

-Tu vas tout faire pour en tout cas. » Je rigolais.

« Parce que toi non ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Tout dépend de toi.

-De moi ?

-Oui. » Il remonta la couverture sur mon torse. « Dors.

-Et toi où tu dors ?

-Juste là. » Dit-il en désignant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Je me décalais et lui désigner l'espace libérer avant de me tourner vers le mur. Il sembla hésiter mais finit par monter. Apparemment, aucun de nous deux arriva à dormir.

« On va faire comment maintenant ? » Je me tournais vers lui en posant ma question

« Pour ?

-Poudlard.

-Je pense qu'on va essayer de s'y rendre et de trouver un plan B pour communiquer avec eux.

-On va devoir faire très attention. » Il se mit sur le coter également. Mon nez se trouva à quelques centimètres du sien. « Si on m'avait dit que je dormirais dans le même lit que toi j'aurais rie au nez de celui qui m'aurait dit ça.

-Parce que tu penses que j'avais déjà envisagé cette situation ?

-Non plus » Je rigolais. Mes cotes me brulèrent mais ça faisait tellement de bien de rire. _Au final il vaut mieux rire, même dans les pires instants._ J'ouvris les yeux. Malefoy était à moitié somnolant, les yeux perdue sur mon visage. _A ton tour de t'en occuper._ Je remontais la couverture sur lui tandis que c'est paupières se fermaient doucement. Je regardais ces cheveux. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas coupé. Je passais ma main dedans. Lentement pour ne pas le sortir de son pré-sommeille. Ils étaient doux. Je me laissais bercer, laissant ma main caresser ces cheveux, les paupières engourdit. Moi aussi j'allais dormir. Je sentis son bras passer autour de ma taille. Je ne sais pas si c'était la fatigue, juste la chaleur et le bien être que ça me procurer ou peut importer quoi d'autre, mais je me laisser aller. Corps contre corps. Souffle contre souffle. Sommeillés entremêlé.

« Tu es sur de toi ?

-A 100% Et puis ça sera l'occasion ou jamais.

-Je ne suis pas sur…

-On sait que tu ne nous fait pas confiance Hermy !

-Mais nous sommes majeurs.

-Et puis de toutes façons…

-… Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Mouais… »

Le plus difficile n'avait pas été de convaincre Fred et George. C'était moi qu'il fallait convaincre. Je pris Malefoy à part.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée Drago.

-Mais si ne t'en fait pas.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que vous allez faire ? Ce n'est pas seulement Ombrage là. C'est Rogue et les mangemorts.

-Justement, ça sera marrant. » Fred et George nous rejoignirent.

« Et attendant, nous ne savons toujours pas ce que notre Hermy vient faire avec toi !

-Ouais… Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ?

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés ensembles par un concours de circonstances. » Dis-je indignée. Non mais ils étaient horriblement curieux…

« J'ai toujours sue que tu avais le béguin pour Hermione Malefoy. Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

-Béguin ? Ah oui…

-Bon aller on y va.

-Vous allez emporter tout ça ?

-C'est le minimum vitae. » Ils s'éloignèrent.

« Bande de cinglé…

\- ON A ENTTENDU !

-Saleté de jumeaux. » Grognais-je en faisant rire Malefoy.

« Quoi ?

-Rien. » Il ricanait encore. Je n'étais vraiment pas rassurer. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, serrant mes bras.

« C'est un trop gros risque que vous prenez.

-Ca va bien se passer. » Je me retournais.

« Il le faut bien.

-Aller les jeunes. On y va. » Nous nous réunissions avant de transplaner.

Nous arrivions à la tête de Sanglier comme prévu. Le seul bémol la dedans c'est que nous n'avions pas prévenu Abelforth. Qui fut pris d'un cri de tous les diables… Qui a ameuté tout le quartier… C'est donc après un sort que nous traversions Pré-Au-Lard enneigé et noir de monde comme autre fois. Le tout en étant transparent. Pour peu de temps bien sûr mais invisible tout de même.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était possible ce que tu viens de faire Hermy. » Nous reprenions notre souffle dans une ruelle, de nouveau visible.

« Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

-La meilleure sorcière de notre époque. » Dit George à son frère. Je rougis légèrement.

« Allons-y… » Et nous repartions en courant. Plus prudent cette fois. Ce n'est que devant Poudlard que les choses devinrent compliquer.

« Tu ne pourrais pas refaire ton sors Hermy ?

-Ça demande beaucoup plus de force que ce que vous croyez. Si je le lance maintenant, je ne pourrais plus vous suivre.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? » Je tournais la tête vers Malefoy qui me regardait. Il hocha la tête.

« Sortez vos baguettes et tenez-vous le plus près de Malefoy et le plus loin de moi possible. » Et nous prenions le chemin de la cabane hurlante.


	7. Chapter 7

« Pourquoi elle nous a demandé de rester loin d'elle ?

-Vous allez voir. Surtout… Ne bouger pas. » Et Hermione enfonça la porte d'un coup de baguette avant de se ruer à l'intérieur. Nous la suivions de quelques mètres mais déjà lorsque je pénétrais les lieux, les mangemorts jonchaient le sol. Aucuns étaient morts. Ils étaient juste inaptes à bouger ou simplement évanouis. Un bruit de vase que l'on brise me parvint du salon.

« Allons-y. » Et nous accourions. Un mangemort tenait Hermione au coup et elle rougissait déjà en se débâtant. Fred c'était jeter sur celui de droite. George s'agrippa au dos de celui qui s'en prenait à Hermione et fut propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. La silhouette était massive. _Greyback._ J'approchais discrètement, sachant pertinemment quels étaient ses points faibles. Voldemort faisait combattre les jeunes mangemorts contre lui. Impossible de le tuer, trop rapide. Mais le mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'était faisable. Le problème était qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il me voit. Ça c'était bien plus compliquer. _Au pire un sort d'oubliette et le tour est joué._ C'est donc à pas de loup que je m'approchais de Greyback. Hermione se débattait de moins en moins. Il fallait que j'agisse rapidement et efficacement. Les pieds étaient la première chose à neutraliser. Puis il fallait que j'arrive à coincer ces mains dans son dos. Je lancer le sortilège du saucisson et en suite celui du lasso sur ces pieds. Pendant qu'il tombait au sol j'attrapais Hermione et l'assis dans un coin de la pièce avant de me retourner vers lui. Il était déjà debout, furieux. _Oups._ Je lui lancer un sortilège de confusion qui lui fit perdre le sens de la réalité pendant une dizaine de secondes. Je me jetais donc sur son dos, le matraquant de coup de point sur le crane afin de l'étourdir au maximum. Le problème avec les loups garous c'est que les sortilèges agissent très faiblement sur eux. Greyback c'était déjà remis du sortilège de confusion. Je me retrouvais donc à ça merci, sous sa carrure qui bloquait mes jambes. Il leva la patte. _C'est foutu._ Mais avant qu'elle ne me frappe, je me retrouvais enseveli sous la musculature du loup. Assommer à coup de…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une chaise ?! » Hurlais-je à Hermione.

« Je te sauve la vie. » Avec un sors de lévitation elle souleva le corps me laissant le temps de rouler sur le coter avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement. Puis une masse brune se pencha vers moi.

« Une chaise… J'y crois pas…

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi avec mes seuls petits points ?

-Je sais pas… L'égorger peut-être ? » Mauvaise réponse. Elle prit son air refrogner.

« Tu sais que je dois me contrôler. Je n'en ai tué aucuns !

-Faut ! » Hurla un des Weasley. _Mais quel idiot !_ Une lueur d'effarement passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. On se précipita dans le salon.

« Je vous dit que non ! Je ne vous donnez pas !

-Mais c'est faux ! George réveille-toi un peu mon vieux !

-Mais arrêtez de m'appeler mon vieux ! On ne se connait pas ! »

J'éclatais de rire. Les Weasley qui se disputaient. Hermione semblait soulagée et riait doucement. Je me dirigeais vers le tableau des nains que je découvris.

« Ah ba ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Grincheux arrêtes…

-Ils sentaient mauvais les messieurs… Des amis à vous ? Atchoum !

-Atchoum… »

Hermione me rejoignit.

« Nous souhaitons nous rendre à Poudlard.

-Par ici Miss. » Et le tableau s'ouvrit.

« Allons-y. » Dit Hermione en ouvrant la marche. Et nous la suivions le long du long cheminement vers Poudlard.

« Je me demande comment ça a évolué au château. » Dis-je à Malefoy tandis que les jumeaux se disputaient pour savoir qui lancerait le plus gros feu d'artifice.

« Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. » Dit-il en désignant la porte du menton. Lentement je la poussais pour dévoiler une salle sur demande bien différente d'avant. Il y avait de nombreux hamacs et les symboles de chaque maison. Mais la pièce était étrangement vide.

« Ils doivent être en cour. Entrons. » Dit George en entrant suivie de Fred. Drago sortit le troisième et m'aida à descendre.

« On va devoir attendre que quelqu'un vienne.

-Wow ! Regarde ça Fred…

-Une radio ?

-C'est eux ! C'est eux !

-De quoi ? » Demandais-je en m'approchant de l'engin.

« Ce sont eux qui anime la radio rebelle. Chaque jour ils annoncent les morts et les portés disparus. Les ondes changent couramment.

\- Presque chaque jour.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. »

Je m'approchais du tableau d'Ariana qui nous regarder avec un sourir aimable. _Elle devait être vraiment douce comme jeune fille… De son vivant…_

« Bonjour. » Elle me salua d'un signe de tête. « On a pas eu le temps de se présenter la dernière fois. Je suis Hermione Granger.

-Je sais qui tu es Hermione. Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il est souvent seul le soir lors de ces tours de garde.

-Oh… Tu sais où ils sont ?

-A la tête de sanglier. Mon frère leurs à préparer un repas chaud, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Tu veux que j'aille les prévenir de votre arrivée ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non. » Et elle partit. Drago me rejoignit.

« Elle semble tellement réel.

-Un tableau fait avec beaucoup d'amour.

-Où est-elle allée ?

-Chercher Neville et les autres. » Je me tournais vers la pièce.

« Très rudimentaire n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Malefoy. Je fermais les yeux et répétais trois fois à voix haute.

« Des douches et des sanitaires dans des salles de bains. Des douches et des sanitaires dans des salles de bains. Des douches et des sanitaires dans des salles de bains. »

Et nous observions la magie de la salle sur demande opérer. Des portent apparurent et je vins ouvrir l'une d'elle. Une baignoire avec un pomo de douche et des WC s'y trouvaient ainsi que je quoi se laver. Très rudimentaire mais nécessaire. Je fis le tour de la pièce. Sous chaque hamac se trouvait des vêtements sals ou abimer, parfois taché de sang.

« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ici ?

-Très longtemps. » Dit-une voix à l'autre bout de la salle. Nous nous retournions vivement. Neville se tenait devant nous, baguette lever vers Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la ?

-Il est avec moi. C'est avec lui que je vivais dans la cabane hurlante.

-Ca fait plus d'un mois que nous attendions ta visite Hermione. On n'espérait même plus. Mais lui, il n'était pas nécessaire.

-Je te dis qu'il est avec moi Neville.

-Si tu le dis. » Il sauta, laissant paraitre les autres élèves. Plus ou moins jeune. Neville vint me voir.

« Tu as encore des cicatrices.

-On en a tous. » Dit la petite voix de Colin. « Content de te revoir Hermy.

« Moi aussi. » Dis-je en le serrant contre moi. Ainsi que plein d'autres. Tous regardaient Malefoy avec méfiance.

« Ils vont s'y faire. » Lui soufflais-je.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour eux. » Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Raconte-nous. Comment ça évolue ?

-Les Carrow sont horrible. On dirait un camp militaire. » Malefoy toucha le bras et je me tournais vers lui. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Tu avais raison. » Lui dis-je. _Il forme une armée…_

Neville nous raconta durant les heures qui suivirent comment ils avaient survécu.

« Il a ordonné quelque chose d'immonde Hermione.

-Quoi donc ? » Malefoy se crispa et je le regardais.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je. Mais au lieu de me répondre il se tourna vers Neville.

« Quand ça à commencer.

-3 jours après la venue d'Hermione.

-Combien pour le moment ?

\- 7. Tous les autres se cachent ici.

\- Ils faut que vous restiez.

-Mais expliquer moi ! » Drago se tourna vers moi.

« Avant que je ne parte, Voldemort avait parlé d'un plan qu'il pensait mettre en œuvre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait réellement bien sur…

-Dit moi Drago. Immédiatement. » Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Il a ordonné aux mangemorts de tuer, un à un, tous les nés moldus de Poudlard. Ça m'étonnes qu'ils n'en soient encore qu'au nombre de 7.

\- Que au nombre 7 ?! C'est énorme, c'est horrible ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit. » Dis-je en me levant, ce qu'il fit également.

« Je pensais qu'il ne mettrait pas son plan a exécution. Il était tellement omnibulé par son retour à la jeunesse qu'il n'avait fait qu'émettre cette possibilité ! Je suis partit trop tôt pour en savoir plus.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! » Dis-je ne le pointant du doigt sur sa poitrine. « Comment as-tu pue omettre un détail aussi important ?

-Juste parce que depuis que l'on est partit de chez toi on n'a pas arrêté de prendre la fuite et d'organiser des plants douteux pour sauver Poudlard. Mais c'est vrai, comment moi j'ai pu oublier une si petite broutille alors que je devais m'occuper de toi ! »

Je reculais d'un pas. Il… S'occuper de moi ? Il sembla regretter ce qu'il venait de dire et fit un pas vers moi mais je l'arrêtais.

« Très bien. Alors dégage. » Je lui montrais le tableau des nains qui nous dévisageais. Si ils pouvaient avoir un sots de popcorn de suis sûr qu'ils auraient été au paradis.

« Herm-

\- Dégages. » Neville me rejoignit.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas le chasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as a le défendre ? Tu voulais le tuer i peine quelque heures !

-Mais maintenant il est une source d'information nécessaire pour que l'on triomphe.

-Et alors ?

-Il doit rester.

-Hors de question. Il part. » Dis-je en me tournant vers Malefoy sur la dernière phrase.

« Hermione, tout le monde te dévisage. » Je jetais un regard autour de moi. Tout le monde avait cessé ses activités et nous fixait.

« Très bien. Allons régler ça autre part. » Je me dirigeais vers le tableau d'Ariana. Neville et Malefoy sur les talons. Comment avait-il pu oser ?! _Salaud. Enfoirer. Putain de petite bouse de dragon. Fils de Strangulot…_ Nous débouchions chez Abelforth. Je montais les escaliers et me rendit dans la pièce ou j'avais parlé avec Neville. Ce dernier entra et laissa passer Malefoy avant de ressortir. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, j'explosais.

« Comment as-tu osé dire une chose pareil ?! » Je lui mis un coup de poing dans le nez. Il saignait mais je m'en moquer. « Je t'ai accueillis chez moi ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Je t'ai aidé ! Alors comment peux-tu dire que TU t'es occupé de moi alors que sans moi tu serais déjà mort ?!

-Hermione…

-Ce qui est horrible c'est que je te faisais confiance ! Et toi, pauvre petite merde que tu es, tu as omis un détail aussi important ?! Des enfants de moldus sont morts Drago ! Tu t'en rends compte ?!

-Oui !

-Alors pourquoi ?! Tu m'insultes, tu te moques de moi. Pourquoi ?!

-Hermione je…

-Le pire c'est que… J'ai cru qu'on pouvait s'entendre. Voir même être amis. Mais non. Le grand Malefoy n'est pas ami avec une Sang-De-Bourbe. Il s'en sert pour sauver une personne imaginaire ! » Je me tournais vers la fenêtre. « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue de parler avec toi. »

J'avançais vers la porte mais il m'attrapa le bras. _Il osait me touch-_ Un baiser. Si chaste que je crue avoir rêvé. Mais non. Un autre, tout aussi chaste. Puis d'autres avant que je ne les rende, un par un, avec toute la colère et mes vexations. Il avait les lèvres chaudes, agréable. Ce n'était pas un baiser dure comme j'aurais pu le pensais au première abord. Mais un baiser tel une caresse. Les baiser ou on prend le temps de gouter, de sentir, de toucher. Sa main glissa dans le creux de mes reins et je glissais la mienne dans ses cheveux. Nos corps rapproché. Je sentais son souffle, calme. Mais son ma paume posé sur sa poitrine je sentais son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Nos langues se touchèrent, lentement, comme une valse. Je voulais que ça continue. Longtemps, toujours. Je savais que moi aussi, mon cœur faisait des sienne. Et alors ? Jamais un garçon ne m'avait procuré les sentiments de réconfort et de bien être que j'avais ressenti durant ces deux moi avec lui. Sa main montait et descendait dans mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Oui, je voulais que ça dure. Lorsque j'éloignais un peu nos lèvres, il les reprenait rapidement. Lui aussi voulait que ce moment reste.

Elle criait, hurlait. Mais la seule chose que je voyais c'était sa peine. Je l'avais blessé alors que c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais lorsque j'ai vue qu'elle quittait la pièce, la réponse me parut évidente. Maintenant je l'embrassais. Lentement. Je voulais lui montrer que je regrettais, que je m'en voulais. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime. Ça serait mal venu que j'en vienne à une conclusion si hâtive. Mais avec elle, à cet instant, je ressentais un besoin différent de ceux que je ressentais lorsque j'avais embrassé d'autres filles. Hermione, je voulais l'avoir contre moi, sentir ces caresses, son parfum. Toucher, gouter, voir, sentir et écouter. Ecouter sa respiration entrecoupée. Gouter ses lèvres, toucher sa peau, voir ces yeux dans les miens. Alors si c'était ça être amoureux, je serais prêt à sacrifier beaucoup juste pour elle. Sa main sur ma poitrine me brulait et je posais la mienne par-dessus. Son autre main caressait mes cheveux, doucement comme le soir ou nous sommes arrivés au 12. Elle sentait le printemps et sa peau était tiède. Comment résister à elle ? Pour le moment je n'avais pas envie de penser à ça. Nos baisers étaient lents, doux, chauds. Rien de sensuel ou de langoureux comme avec d'autres filles. Hermione aussi prenait son temps. De toute façon, rien ne pressait non ?

Est-ce que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? C'était la question que je me posais depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. C'était également ce que nous nous étions dit. « Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, mais ça me plais. » C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit entre deux baisers. Il était vrai que moi non plus, je ne le savais pas. Je ne l'avais que vaguement croisé depuis. Il était occupé avec les jumeaux à préparer leurs petites surprises et moi, j'essayais de m'occuper au mieux des plus jeunes années sans mêler. Ils étaient dans un mauvais état et étaient effrayer. Je devais être très passiante avec eux. Y aller doucement, choisir mes mots pour leurs expliquer les plans d'attaque sans qu'ils prennent peur. Heureusement, la plus part d'entre eux étaient prêt et voulaient se battre. Surtout un petit groupe de trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à Harry, Ron et moi. Nous étions pareils que eux. Mais la nuit je me demander. Est-ce que je l'aime ou non ?


	8. Chapter 8

« On a un problème.

-De quoi ?

-Ba… On devait rejoindre Malefoy ce matin…

-… Mais il est introuvable.

-Comment ça introuvable ?

-Il a disparu.

-Impossible de le retrouver.

-On à chercher partout. »

Drago introuvable ?

« Continuez à chercher. Je vais essayer de le retrouver. » Je me dirigeais vers le tableau d'Ariana. Les recherches durèrent plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que Fred vienne me voir en courant.

« On a retrouvé ses affaires dans la forêt interdite.

\- Quels affaires ?

-Sa cape et ça. » Il fit glisser un collier d'entre ces doigts.

« Ce n'est pas à lui ça… » Je le prix des mains de Fred et je l'ouvris. A l'intérieur, la photo que j'avais vue sur le bureau chez moi. Fred se racla la gorge et je levais les yeux vers lui.

« On a retrouvé ça aussi. » Il me tendit un linge blanc empli de sang.

« Tu crois que…

-Les mangemorts rodent beaucoup dans la forêt…

-Non… Non il n'est pas mort…

-Hermione…

-J'ai dit non. » La nuit berçait les élèves dans leurs hamacs.

« Continuez à chercher. Demain on reprend les recherches. » Je me dirigeais vers mon hamac et me glissais à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas être mort cet idiot… Je m'endormis avec beaucoup de difficulté cette nuit-là et même mon sommeille était perturber. Je voyais Drago au sol, ensanglanter, moi avec mon pelage ivoire au coter de l'homme. Je ne voyais jamais son visage, comme s'il était caché par un brouillard. Le lendemain, Neville vint me réveiller.

« On l'a retrouvé. » Je me levais avec rapidité.

« Ou il est ? » Neville me désigna l'infirmerie. Je poussais la porte et aller vers Fred et George. E me voyant approcher ils s'éloignèrent du rideau avant de quitter la pièce. Lentement je poussais ce qui me séparer d'un jeune homme ensanglanté et évanouis. Je m'approchais, prenant soins de fermer le rideau derrière moi. Avec un sors je su qu'il avait plusieurs cotes casser, ainsi que le nez et qu'il avait du mal à respirer. L'entement, j'entre pris de nettoyer le sang en essayant de ne pas appuyer. Puis j'allais chercher dans la réserve la potion répare os dont madame Pomfresh m'avait donné la recette et essayais de lui injecter via seringue. Ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos vu qu'il reprenait lentement connaissance et qu'il bougeait. Impossible… Il bougeait de trop… J'allais chercher Fred, George et Neville.

« Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je n'arrive pas à lui prodiguer le moindre soin.

-C'est risquer Hermione.

-On doit prendre le risque. » J'allais chercher une male noire que j'avais trouvé au 12 et l'ouvris. Je tendis quatre potions à Neville.

« Pourquoi faire ?

-J'ai réussis à créer une potion nous permettant de devenir invisible durant 2 heures maximum. Je n'ai testé que sur mon chat pour le moment, mais ça fonctionne. » Neville me jeta un regard inquiet.

« Fais boire Malefoy. » Il s'exécuta. En suite de fixait un flacon à un brumisateur et en rependais sur mes vêtements avant de répéter l'opération sur les 4 autres. Malefoy commençais déjà à s'éffacer.

« Buvez tous les trois la potion. On à 2 heures pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, pas une de plus. » Je glissais quelque flacons dans mes poches et nous jetions un sortilège de lévitation sur Malefoy. Sur la route de l'infirmerie ne croisions que 2 mangemorts. Nous entrions mais je n'avais pas prévu la réaction de madame Pomfresh quand elle nous entendit lui parler… Sans pouvoir nous voir.

« Les jeunes, vous inventez vraiment n'importe quoi… Mettez le la. Combien de temps votre potion fait-elle effet miss ?

-Encore une heure. » Madame Pomfreh soupira.

« Bien. Alors sortez d'ici. Sauf vous miss Granger. »

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Je tirais une chaise vers le lit de Drago et m'assis.

« Savez-vous combien nous étions inquiètes de n'avoir aucune nouvelle ?

-Nous ?

-McGonagall et les autres bien sûr !

-Oh… J'ai… Du bouger… Asse souvent…

-Et bien, vous auriez prendre le temps de nous prévenir ! Surtout depuis que vous vous êtes fait griffé. Comment c'est dérouler la pleine lune ?

-Asse bien… Mais je ne me suis pas transformer en… Un loup-garou.

-Comment ça ?

-Apparemment je ressemblais plus à un loup et j'étais recouverte de poils alors monsieur Lupin n'en avait aucuns… Juste la peau sur les os.

-C'est étrange en effet. Bon, je devrais aller prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Vous et monsieur Malefoy commencez à être à nouveau visibles. » Effectivement, Drago commençait à se dessiner peut à peu. Il était encore plus palle qu'avant et bougeait. Lorsque madame Pomfresh sortit je passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer pour que tu sois dans cet Etat. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fraqua et McGonagall accourut.

« Oh miss Granger… Mais que c'est-il passer ? Où étiez-vous.

-Chez l'Ordre professeur.

-Bien… Mais qu'est-il arrivé à monsieur Malefoy ?

-Je l'ignore, nous l'avons retrouvé ainsi.

-Il était avec vous ?

-Oui professeur. » Et hoqueta, étonnée.

« Décidément la guerre nous offre de drôles de surprise.

-Vous pensez pouvoir le soigner ? » Demandais-je à madame Pomfresh.

« Bien sûr que je le peux.

-Les mangemorts ne risquent-ils pas de le découvrir en venant ici ?

-Ils ne viennent jamais à l'infirmerie miss. Ils se moquent totalement de qui peut être gravement blésés ou non.

-Donc il ne risque rien ?

-Absolument.

-Vous pouvez retourner au 12 tranquille miss.

-Je ne retourne pas au 12.

-Alors ou allez-vous rester ?

-Ici.

-C'est hors de question ! » Dit madame Pomfresh.

« Ce n'est même pas discutable madame. Je reste ici. » Je me tournais vers McGonagall. « Il y a des élèves en mauvais état qui se cachent dans la salle sur demande. Des nés moldus et des septièmes années. Tous ceux qui étaient amis de près ou de loin avec Harry sont la bas. Vous devriez aller les voir.

« Vous vous cachiez là depuis tout ce temps ?

-Oui professeur.

-Et bien PomPom, nous avons du travail. » Madame Pomfresh acquiesça. La nuit tomba et je restais auprès de Malefoy durant plusieurs jours. Je vis défiler de nombreux élèvent. Tous plus ou moins amoché. Ce fut au bout de 3 jours dans la nuit que Malefoy se réveilla.

« Hermione.. » Je relevais la tête. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais abandonna, grognant de douleur.

« Tu as 3 côtes cassées et un hématome au thorax. Te lever maintenant n'est pas une excellente idée. » Je caressais ces cheveux.

« Où tu étais ? » Etrangement, lui poser cette question me réconfortait car maintenant, il était en mesure de me répondre. _Il allait bien._

« A Saint-Mangouste.

-Pourquoi ? » Il ne répondit pas. « Pourquoi Drago ?

-Je voulais rendre visite à ma mère.

-Tu es complétement inconscient. » Soupirais-je, posant ma tête sur le matelas.

« Je sais. » Me répondit-il avec un soupir qui sembla s'apparenter à un rire.

« On t'a cherché pendant plusieurs jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

-J'ai transplaner devant la tête de Sanglier mais Abelforth n'était pas là. Alors j'ai dû passer par la forêt interdite.

-Et les mangemorts te sont tombé dessus. » Il acquiesça. Je sortis le pendentif de ma poche. « Fred à trouver ça. C'est à toi ? » Malefoy le pris.

« C'est à ma mère.

-Oh… » Il regarda autour de lui.

« On est à l'infirmerie.

-Oui.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que les Mangemorts ne débarquent et nous trouvent ?

-Sortilège d'illusion et d'insonorisation.

-D'accord.

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Repose-toi. » Je me laissais aller contre ma chaise.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormis dans un vrai lit ?

-Depuis que tu es ici. » Il souleva la couverture se décala.

« Viens. » Je ne protestais pas. Comment dire non à un lit ? Je me glissais sous la couverture. Mon dos contre son torse. Son bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous endormions ainsi.

Une semaine que Drago était sorti de l'hôpital et il n'arrêtait pas de s'absenter. Un jour je me décidais à découvrir le poteau rose.

« Où tu vas ?

-A la tête de Sanglier. J'ai besoin de transplaner. »

C'est ce que je fis. La bâtisse s'élevait devant moi et le 12 apparut. J'entrais sans bruits. Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine et la porte était entre ouverte. Je me glissais à l'intérieur. Il y avait une femme, devant la table. Elle avait dans ses main le pendentif que Fred avait trouvé et chantonnait innocemment. Elle se tourna vers moi. _Mais c'est-_ On me tira à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te retourne la question. Qu'est-ce que ta mère fait ici ? » Une soupira et m'entraina dans le salon. « C'était ce que tu étais partit faire n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as ramené ici ?

-Elle courait trop de risques la haut.

-C'est comme ça que tu t'es fait massacrer par les mangemorts ?

-Disons que je n'ai pas choisis la discrétion pour la faire sortir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as pris les hôtesses en hottage devant les mangemorts ? » Il resta silencieux. « Non mais t'as pas fait ça ?!

-Baaa…

-Mais tu es complétement inconscient ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant avec moi ! Tu sais qui est-ce qui s'inquiète après parce que monsieur rentre à moitié mort ? C'est moi ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant d'aller jouer les Superman !

-Je ne jouer pas au Superman, je suis bien meilleure que lui. » Dit-il en ricanant.

« Non tu n'es pas meilleur lui. Lui au moins il rentre en un seul morceau et pas avec des os en moins !

-Hermione s'il te plais calme toi.

-Que je me calme ? Tu – as – faillis – crevé. » Dis-je en lui tapant la poitrine à chaque mots. « Et il faudrait que je me calme ?

-Drago ? » Je me retournais. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce n'étais plus la femme belle est hautaine que j'avais vue. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, ces cheveux étaient très long et abimé. Elle était maigre et ses yeux bougés constamment.

« Mère, voici Hermione. » Elle ne répondit pas. J'avançais prudemment d'un pas. Elle ne recula pas mais un éclaire d'inquiétude passa dans ces yeux.

-Madame Malefoy, ça vous direz de prendre un bain ? » Dis-je de ma voix la plus douce possible. Elle regarda Drago qui hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de moi et pris ma main. Je la guidais donc vers la salle de bain. Même dans l'eau elle continuait de chantonner. Lentement, je lavais ces cheveux, prenant le temps de la mettre en confiance. Au fur et à mesure elle sembla se détendre. Puis l'air qu'elle chantait changea. Un air d'un chanteur français que je connaissais. Renand Luce, Camelote. Je me laissais bercer ma sa voix avant de chantonnais avec elle. Je l'aidais à sortir et à se sécher avant de l'asseoir devant une coiffeuse magnifique. Elle se regardait dans le miroir. Je pris la paire de ciseaux et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Lui dis-je et lui montrant ces cheveux. Et je coupais une mèche. Elle se détendit. Je me remis à chantonner, doucement. Elle se calmait dès qu'elle chantait. Jouant avec son médaillon. Je ramenais ces cheveux en queue de cheval basse que je ramenais vers l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus l'élastique, formant ainsi un chignon bas digne des stars de cinéma. Dans les tiroirs de trouver des épingle et un magnifique peigne ornementale que je rajoutais. Puis je me rendis dans la chambre d'a coter dans laquelle j'avais trouvé des magnifiques robes. Je lui montrais et elle en choisit une noire. Je l'aidais à s'habiller mais avant de sortit elle se retourna vers l'armoire. Et se saisis d'une jolie robe verte, presque noir et me l'a montra.

« Vous voulez la mettre ? » Elle fit non de la tête et me désigna. J'enfilais donc la robe et elle alla cherche un brosse dans la salle de bain. Elle descendit dans le salon et s'assis sur le canapé, me désignant le sol. Je m'assis à ses pieds et elle commença à brosser mes cheveux doucement, chantonnant toujours. Elle finit par s'endormir. Je décidais de la laisser là où elle était. Quand je me retournais, Drago se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Bien sûr que j'étais en colère. Je passais devant lui, me rendant dans la cuisine. Je trouvais une théière et entrepris la concoction d'un thé à l'Hibiscus. Dans mains glissèrent sur ma taille et Drago posa sa tête dans mon cou.

« Désolée. » Dis-je. « C'était exagérer.

-Tu n'as pas entièrement tors. Te prévenir aurait été le strict minimum. » Je me retournais, me retrouvant face à lui. Si près que j'aurais pu l'embrasser.

« Quand on t'a retrouvé, je n'ai pas été soulagé tout de suite. Ce que lorsque tu t'es réveiller à l'infirmerie que j'ai réussis à me dire que tu allais bien au final. J'ai eu très peur qu'on ne te retrouve pas. Et ta chemise pleine de sang… J'ai cru que… Qu'ils t'avaient tué. » Je passais ma main sur sa joue. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureuse, mais ce que je ressens avec toi c'est… Différent de ce que j'ai toujours pu ressentir. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : « Est-ce que c'est ça être amoureuse ? ».

-Et alors ?

-J'en sais trop rien… Tout dépend de toi. » Dis-je en riant. Il sourit.

« Je pense être aussi perdue que toi. Mais… On peut tenter le coup.

-Oui… Je crois qu'on peut. » Et ces lèvres glissèrent sur les miennes. Encore et encore. J'avais le souffle presque coupé et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Et lui aussi. _Tenter le coup. Qu'est-ce que nous avons à perdre de toute façon ?_ Tout ce que j'avais à retenir pour e moment, c'était ces bras qui refusaient de me laisser partir et ma main sur son cœur.


End file.
